Dirty Little Secrets
by secretly.in.Slytherin
Summary: Isabelle wants to forget her past, forget who her biological mother and father are. But as the Dark Lord gains power these secrets are hard to keep. Now she must chose, follow in her parents footsteps or join Harry Potter.
1. Dementor Attack

"We should go help them," I whisper to the elderly witch standing beside me, watching as Dementors slowly suck the life out of Harry and his bird brained cousin.

"Not yet, Isabelle; we shouldn't get involved," Mrs. Figg responds.

I let out a defeated sigh but drop the subject, knowing it is no use to argue with Mrs. Figg. I turn my attention back to the scene playing out in front of me just as Harry drives the fist of the two Dementors away from him with his Patronous.

After a few more minutes of hiding, speaks. "Follow me."

Slowly, we walk through the tunnel towards Harry, who looks utterly surprised to see us.

"Mrs. Figg?" he questions moving to put his wand away.

"Don't put your wand away Harry…they might come back," Mrs. Figg whispers.

"Dementors, in a muggle neighborhood! I reckon the ministry knows nothing of this," I announce, stepping around Mrs. Figg. "I'm Isabelle…I go to Hogwarts too…fifth year, just like you; in fact I was sorted into Gryffindor. I was in your potions class last year." I continue, noticing the confused look etched on Harry's brow.

"Er…great," responds Harry, clearly not remembering.

"Come along, best be on our way," Mrs. Figg, says looking around warily.

We head down Little Whinging, Dudley slung one arm over Harry's back, the rest of his beefy body dragging along the ground.

"Do you want help?" I question, noticing Harry struggling to walk under the weight of his cousin.

"No, but thanks for offering," Harry replies as we stop walking.

"Now, get inside and stay there. Someone should be in touch soon…. Whatever happens, don't leave the house," Mrs. Figg says before walking towards her house.

"I'll be seeing you soon Harry; take care," I say, offering him a smile before reluctantly following Mrs. Figg.

I watch the Dursley's house…they will leave, take Dudley to some doctor to try to get him 'fixed.' This I am certain of; it is simply the Dursley way.

I am not kept waiting very long. Not twenty minutes later do the three Dursleys quietly make their way to the car, and within less than a minute are gone.

I dash down the stairs towards the front door, yet before I am able to leave Mrs. Figg stops me. "Take this," she says, handing me my broom stick.

"Thank you," I reply, taking it from her before throwing the door open and stepping into the blackness outside.

I cross the street quickly, almost running up to the Dursley's front door. Upon finding it locked I pull out my wand, praying to Merlin that I will not be summoned to a hearing due to the fact I am underage and not really supposed to use magic out of school.

"Alohamora," I whisper, pointing the tip of my wand toward the locked door knob, pleased when I hear the light click of the door unlocking.

After entering the house I shut the door, propping my broom against the wall before proceeding up the stairs.

"Harry," I call through the house.

"Who's there?" questions Harry from some where behind a door.

"Isabelle," I reply. "Where are you?"

"All the way at the end of the hall," answers Harry.

"Splendid," I answer, coming upon the only locked door upstairs. Assuming this is the room in which Harry is in I pull out my wand yet again and open the door.

Upon entering I see Harry sitting on his cot – like bed. He looks upset…frustrated even. I feel bad for him, having to live among muggles that do not accept the fact that he was born different…that he will never know what _normal_ is.

"What is wrong, Harry Potter?" I question curious.

"The ministry has expelled me. I don't get to go back to Hogwarts," Harry explains, looking over at me.

"That's rubbish. They can't expel you, not without a hearing anyway," I announce.

"How…how do you know this?" Harry asks, a little of the light coming back into his eyes.

"My mum used to work for the ministry, before Cornelious went wonky that is," I answer, moving to sit next to him on the bed.

"Right…" responds Harry, picking at a loose thread in the blanket.

"I believe you, about Voldemort being back and all," I state after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"It's good to know someone does," Harry replies with a smile.

Before I am able to respond a rather loud thump sounds from downstairs…the Order has arrived.

"What was that?" Harry questions, looking towards the door.

"Probably Tonks being clumsy again," I respond with a smile.

"Tonks?" a confused Harry questions.

"You'll see," I answer, not wanting to explain everything to him just yet.

"Very clean these muggles," Tonks announces as she pushes Harry's bedroom door open.

I hold back my laughter as Moody eyes her with a look of pure annoyance. "Tonks, for God's sake," he says.

"Isabelle!" exclaims Tonks, clearly not listening to Mad-Eye. "I didn't know you would be joining us."

"Neither did I till Mrs. Figg decided to put me on Harry duty," I state, looking over toward Harry as I say this.

"Enough chatter; we'd best be on our way," Moody says, leading us down stairs.

On our way out the door I grab my broom, grateful Mrs. Figg had remembered to give it to me on my way out.

"Wait, I don't understand. Where are we going?" questions Harry as we line up on the walk in front of the Dursley's home. I stand between Tonks and Moody, broom in hand.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll explain everything once we get back to head quarters," Tonks says quietly.

"Shh…not here Nyphadora," Moody whispers.

"Don't call me Nyphadora, "Tonks exclaims, her bubble gum pink hair changing to a fiery red then back again.

"Stay in formation everyone; don't break ranks if any of us are killed. Isabelle stay in the center with Harry," Moody states, choosing to ignore Tonks' outburst.

"Always so positive Mad-Eye, aren't you," I state, eyeing him.

"Let's go," he says before taking off into the sky; the rest of us follow.

I've always enjoyed flying. It is an invigorating feeling to know that you can climb onto a broom stick and fly to where ever you could possibly want to go. I feel free when I fly. Yet tonight it does not feel that way…tonight it feels forced as if it is just simply something one does to get from point A to point B.

After about an hour or two of flying we land on a street lined with apartment buildings. The walks are lined with over – flowing rubbish bins and the little vegetation that is able to grow is over grown to a point where some of the lower apartment windows are becoming covered. It is not a pleasant neighborhood. Not one that any parent would let their child roam freely through or that anybody would want to take a mid-day stroll down. Thus it makes a perfect place for a secret organization.

"Here we are," I whisper to Harry as two apartments begin to spread apart, revealing a third hidden between them…there the Order meets.

"You've been here before?" Harry asks as we cross the street.

"Only once, a little over a year ago…I don't attend meetings," I respond as Moody opens the door, allowing us all to file into a narrow hall.

A cheery looking red haired woman comes through a door at the end of the hall, shutting it behind her, yet not before I have gotten a glimpse of what lie behind it. Men…but there is one in particular that caught my attention: Snape, meaning I will soon get my answer.


	2. Headquarters

"Harry!" the red haired women exclaims with a smile. "And you must be Isabelle."

"Yes ma'am," I respond, looking around. The house is just as dreary as I remember.

"No time to explain, straight upstairs. First door to the left…oh, Isabelle, Snape would like a word with you after the meeting," the women says, pointing to the stairs.

"Of course," I answer before going to catch up with Harry who is waiting for me at the foot of the stairs.

Harry looks confused, "Why does Snape want a word with you?" he asks as we make our way up to the second floor.

"I haven't the slightest idea," I lie as Harry stops on the landing, looking over at a gangly looking house elf muttering to itself.

"Well, here we are," I announce allowing Harry to open the door.

Seconds after Hermione Granger, a girl I had met last term due to our similar class schedule, rushes over to Harry, pulling him into a tight hug. "Harry," she exclaims, "are you alright?"

"Let the man breath, Hermione," a red haired boy says coming up behind her…I assume he is Ron.

"And this hearing at the Ministry…it's just outrageous. I've looked it up, they simply can't expel you, it's completely unfair." Hermione goes on.

So this Hermione girl does her research, but what is the use of doing it if no one really seems to care. Maybe things are different around Hogwarts but the' know it all thing' gets old.

"Yeah; there is a lot of that going around at the moment," Harry starts. "What is this place?"

"It's Headquarters…." Ron starts but is cut off by Hermione who I'm beginning to think has to always have the proper facts.

"Of the Order of the Phoenix, it's a secret society, Dumbledore found it back when they first fought you – know – who," she explains.

"You mean Voldemort," I say tired of people being so completely terrified to say his name.

Ron gives me a quizzical look but I shrug it off. It doesn't matter if you say Lord Voldemort's name or not he is still coming for people. So say the name.

"You couldn't have put any of this in a letter I supposed? I've gone all summer without a scrap of news, they only person I was able to talk to was Isabelle and I only met her about four days ago," Harry explodes.

"We really wanted to writer, really we did only…" Ron trails off looking to Hermione for help.

"Only what?" questions Harry, the anger still clinging to his words.

"Only Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything," Hermione finishes, glancing at the floor.

"Dumbledore said that? But why would he want to keep me in the dark? Maybe I could help. After all I am the one who saw Voldemort return, I'm the one who fought him, I'm the one who saw Cedric Diggory get killed," Harry replies his voice raising with each word.

Suddenly there is a pop and two more red haired boys appear in the room, both of them clearly older than Ron. How many of these people are there running about this house? So far I've seen four and I assume there is a fifth, most likely the father but could there be more?

"Hey Harry," they both say in unison.

"Who's she?" the brother on the left asks, looking towards me.

"Isabelle, she was in my potions class last year," Harry replies.

"Isabelle, right, smart witch but you get yourself in more trouble than anyone else we've ever met," the twins say each taking a tern at saying something.

"What's it to you how many times I get myself into trouble?" I challenge.

The brothers look between each other before changing the topic, "Look, we can stay up here and chat or we could go listen to something a little more interesting."

"I'll go," I answer quickly; "they didn't offer for me to join in this meeting, something at least on of the members does, I wanna know why."

Yes of course I've just exposed myself as being a member of the Order and will now be asked a million questions but I'm curious. What is it about this meeting that I am not allowed to hear?

"I'm Fred Weasley and this is George," Fred says as we all stop at the top of the stairs.

"Pleasure," I reply whilst watching Fred allow a little ear to descend downwards.

I can hear Sirius talking about Harry and me, he wants both of us in the Order, the others argue saying Harry should stay out and I should be discharged.

"Wait, you're part of the Order?" Harry, who obviously didn't hear me earlier, questions in a hushed voice.

"Only by chance, I walked in on one of their meetings. Sirius convinced them to let me join, said they could use me as a spy. Most people don't suspect kids," I answer as another girl joins us.

Yet another one of these red headed children, than makes five, not including the father I've assumed is somewhere in this large house. Just as Snape begins to speech a ginger cat with orange stripes walks up to the ear, batting at it with a left paw, stupid cat cannot it see that the ear is not a toy.

"Crookshanks stop it," Hermione hisses down towards the cat but it is too late, the ear is already detached…we can hear no more.

Hermione, I hate your cat," Ron says before walking away.

"Bad Crookshanks," Hermione says.

So much for hearing what they were talking about at the meeting, I suppose next time I will have to invite myself in.

"Come along children," Mrs. Weasley calls. "We will be eating down in the kitchen." she continues as everyone follows Harry down the stairs, all except Fred and George who apparate, reappearing on either side of their mother.

I let out a laugh as she reprimands them, "Just because you're allowed to use magic does not mean you have to whip your wands out for everything." she hollers after them as the Weasley twins disappear down the hall.

Snape stands in the doorway of the meeting room, dark eyes fixed on me, "Isabelle, a word."

"Of course," I respond, allowing everyone to pass by me.

Snape walks slowly towards me, "So what did he say?" I question eagerly.

"He is your father, how could he possibly say no. Draco will tell you the rest, it is unsafe to say more here," responds Snape.

I smile, happy with myself for being worthy; something I know has nothing to do with who my father is. If he did not think I would be able to perform what is needed he wouldn't said no, even if I am related to him. After a few seconds I walk towards the kitchen, making up a lie as to why Snape wanted to talk to me.

Bursting through the door I glare angrily at the potions master, "No Snape, I will not take extra potions, my marks are high enough."

"There is no need to shout, besides, I thought I made it quite clear that it is not up for discussion," Snape replies, playing along.

Glaring at Snape a second longer I turn to Sirius, my entire mood changing, "Hello, Sirius."

"Come here Isabelle," Sirius says, holding his arms open.

Walking over to him I allow the first person I ever truly trusted to pull me into a hug, "It's been much too long." I say once he lets go of me.

"Indeed," Sirius replies.

"You know Sirius?" Harry questions as I sit down between Fred and George.

Sirius winks at me before turning to Harry, "Of course she does, Harry. I'm the reason why she is in the Order. Isabelle is a bright girl, clever too. We need more people like her in the Order."

Naturally, I am not allowed to speak. Why? Because Sirius is afraid I'll slip up, tell the truth for once…they all are. But why would I? I've wanted for so long to just be normal, not that what I am about to become it normal but for just a few years in my live I didn't want people to know who I _really_ am. Why would I screw that up?

"So, Isabelle, do you have a boyfriend?" George asks.

"Yes, I do," I respond before taking a sip of my butter beer.

"Odd," states Fred, "I've never seen you with anyone."

"He's not in our house," I respond bluntly wishing they would stop assaulting me with questions.

"What house is he in?" George questions.

"God! Why does it even matter?" I ask my words loud and harsh.

"Isabelle, is everything alright?" Tonks, who is sitting a few people down form me, says.

"Fred and George won't leave her alone about her boy friend," Harry explains, over the top of his butter beer mug.

"Leave the poor girl alone. If you must know he's in Slytherin," Tonks says before returning to her meal.

I look to Harry who is looking at a copy of the Daily Prophet; clearly I had missed something while I was answering the twin's questions.

"He's been attacking Dumbledore as well," Lupin explains.

"Fudge is using all his power including his influence on the Daily Prophet to smear anyone that claims the Dark Lord has returned," Sirius says.

"The Minister thinks Dumbledore is after his job," communicates Lupin.

"But that's insane. No one in their right mind would believe that Dumbledore…." Harry starts to upset with this strange idea to finish.

"Exactly the point, Fudge isn't in his right mind," says Lupin, taking a drink.

"It's been twisted and warped by fear…. Fudge is a cowardly man, one who refuses to see what is right in front of his very nose," I but in unable to stop myself.

Why be afraid to speak the truth? People should know the truth about what is going on. Voldemort is really back; this is a fact everyone should know.

"Now, fear makes people do terrible things, Harry. Last time Voldemort gained power he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear. Now in these times the Minister will do almost everything to keep from facing the terrifying truth," explains Lupin.

"We think Voldemort want to build up his army. Fourteen years ago he had huge numbers at his command, and not just witches and wizards but all matter of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily and we've been attempting to do the same, but gathering followers isn't all we think he's interested in. We believe Voldemort might be after something, something he didn't have last time," Sirius renders.

At his words I exchange a glace with Harry, how could the Order possibly know of what Voldemort is after…it is simply not possible.

"You mean like a weapon?" Harry asks.

"No!" exclaims Mrs. Weasley from her spot at the head of the table. "Enough, he's just a boy…its bad enough you brought that the poor girl into this mess. You say much more and you might as well induct him into the Order as well."

"Good, I want to join, if Voldemort's raising an army then I want to fight," Harry says.

"If Harry wants to join I say let him. It would be nice to have another my age in the Order. Listening to you argue all of you argue all the time is rather drab," I announce putting in my opinion. "Besides most of the time you don't listen to what I have to say anyway."

"No more! Children up to bed, you too Fred, George," Mrs. Weasley says clearly upset with the whole idea.

"Not to be a hassle Mrs. Weasley, but where am I going to stay?" I question.

"Hermione, Ginny…Isabelle will sleep in your room. Please show her where it is," Mrs. Weasley instructs.

"Of course mum," Ginny replies before turning to smile at me.

"My brother Ron talks about you sometimes," Ginny announces later that night as we sit on the three beds in the small upper room.

"Your brother Ronald is rather charming," I respond.

"Ginny's eyes light up, "You think so?"

"In his own way, yes," I answer, this of course is true. I had liked Ron a number of years ago before I had hooked up with a member of the Slytherin house.

"It's a shame you already have a boyfriend," Ginny says, the light in her eyes fading.

"Yes, very sad, now let's go to bed," Hermione states before shutting off the light.


	3. He Got Off

"Isabelle," a male voice whispers for the doorway. "Isabelle," it sounds again.

Sitting up I look over to the door only to see Harry dressed in a brown suite, "Harry? What are you doing?"

"I have my hearing today at the Ministry, I wanted to see if you would like to join me," Harry explains.

"Not today Harry, sorry, goof luck though," I respond before lying back down and closing my eyes.

"Breakfast time, Isabelle," Ginny announces not two hours later.

"Thank you, Ginny," I reply, slowly making my way down stairs. I am not a morning person.

"Where is Harry?" Ron asks as I walk into the kitchen.

"He had his hearing this morning," I reply leaving out the part about him asking me to join him.

"I hope everything goes well for him," Hermione says, taking a bite out of her toast.

Before I am able to say anything Harry walks thought the door a smile set upon his face, "I'm not expelled," he announces.

Unable to contain myself I rush over to him, throwing my arms around him, Harry hugs me back.

"I knew it!" yells Ron, punching the air. "You always get away with stuff!" he continues making an utter fool of himself.

"They were bound to clear you," says Hermione, who had looked positively faint with anxiety upon Harry entering the kitchen. "There was no case against you, none at all…."

"Everyone seems quite relieved, though, considering they all knew I'd get off," Harry jokes looking at me

"Yes," I reply.

Mrs. Weasley is wiping her face on her apron as Fred, George and Ginny dance around the kitchen chanting, "He got off, he got off, he got off…."

"I wish you had come along," Harry whispers, his lips inches from my ear,

"So, Harry, did Isabelle split with her Slytherin boyfriend and start going with you?" question Fred upon seeing Harry and me standing next to each other.

"Yes, in fact I did Fred," I reply, praying Harry will follow along. I am tired of the questions.

"Yeah," Harry says, taking my hand in his. I let out a sigh thanking Merlin that Harry was good at following along.

"So you get the girl and got off for using magic," Fred announces thus starting the chanting again.

"Thank you," I whisper my hand still in Harry's

"Anytime," he replies.

"That's enough, settle down!" shouts Mr. Weasley, thought he too is smiling. "Listen, Sirius, Lucius Malfoy was at the Ministry –."

"What?" Sirius replies sharply.

"He got off, he got off, he got off –"

"Be quiet you three! Yes, we saw him talking to Fudge on level nine; they went to Fudge's office together. Dumbledore ought to know," Mr. Weasley continues on.

"Absolutely," replies Sirius. "We'll tell him, don't worry."

I suppose this means I have another job. Bring this message to Dumbledore once you get back to school. Don't tell anyone else about what we've told you, blah, blah, blah. It's the same thing every time.

"Harry," I say quietly, "you can let go now…of my hand, I mean."

"Right, how long are we going to pretend?" Harry questions, dropping my hand.

"Only when we are around Fred and George," I reply before walking out of the kitchen.

As I walk down the hall Mr. Weasley walks past, just as he is about to open the door it is pulled open by Snape, just the person I need to talk to.

"They saw Mr. Malfoy at the Ministry today," I whisper once Mr. Weasley has left.

"How do you know this?" Snape questions, stopping in front of me.

"I hear things. Arthur was telling Sirius about it, they are going to inform Dumbledore," I explain.

"Let them, Lucius works at the Ministry," Snape replies before brushing past me.

I follow behind. Having not had breakfast I am extremely hungry and though it does not feel it upon looking at my watch I now see it has been three hours since I was awaken. I am entirely too hungry to go on any longer without food.

"There she is," Tonks greets me, "Fred and George just told me about you and Harry."

"Yeah..." I reply plopping down in the seat across from Harry, the two next to him being occupied by Ron and Hermione.

"Is everything alright?" Harry questions as I place my forehead in my left hand, closing my eyes.

"Just not feeling well," I reply, wondering if he is truly concerned or just being a good 'boyfriend.'

"Do you still want lunch dear?" Mrs. Weasley asks.

"Yes please," I answer as Mrs. Weasley sets a plate of roast chicken and mashed potatoes in front of me. I at hungrily unable to remember a time I had eaten food so good all I come up wit what the last feast at Hogwarts.

After lunch Harry, Ron, Hermione and me to go clean an upstairs room, which is still in need of de – molding. It isn't that I mind cleaning up a room it is that I've got other things to do today, de – molding is not on the top of my list.

Never the less I smile as all four of us trudge up the stairs, rags and buckets of water in our hands. No use arguing with someone who is providing you shelter.


	4. Perfect Prefects

"Harry!" the red haired women exclaims with a smile. "And you must be Isabelle."

"Yes ma'am," I respond, looking around. The house is just as dreary as I remember.

"No time to explain, straight upstairs. First door to the left…oh, Isabelle, Snape would like a word with you after the meeting," the women says, pointing to the stairs.

"Of course," I answer before going to catch up with Harry who is waiting for me at the foot of the stairs.

Harry looks confused, "Why does Snape want a word with you?" he asks as we make our way up to the second floor.

"I haven't the slightest idea," I lie as Harry stops on the landing, looking over at a gangly looking house elf muttering to itself.

"Well, here we are," I announce allowing Harry to open the door.

Seconds after Hermione Granger, a girl I had met last term due to our similar class schedule, rushes over to Harry, pulling him into a tight hug. "Harry," she exclaims, "are you alright?"

"Let the man breath, Hermione," a red haired boy says coming up behind her…I assume he is Ron.

"And this hearing at the Ministry…it's just outrageous. I've looked it up, they simply can't expel you, it's completely unfair." Hermione goes on.

So this Hermione girl does her research, but what is the use of doing it if no one really seems to care. Maybe things are different around Hogwarts but the' know it all thing' gets old.

"Yeah; there is a lot of that going around at the moment," Harry starts. "What is this place?"

"It's Headquarters…." Ron starts but is cut off by Hermione who I'm beginning to think has to always have the proper facts.

"Of the Order of the Phoenix, it's a secret society, Dumbledore found it back when they first fought you – know – who," she explains.

"You mean Voldemort," I say tired of people being so completely terrified to say his name.

Ron gives me a quizzical look but I shrug it off. It doesn't matter if you say Lord Voldemort's name or not he is still coming for people. So say the name.

"You couldn't have put any of this in a letter I supposed? I've gone all summer without a scrap of news, they only person I was able to talk to was Isabelle and I only met her about four days ago," Harry explodes.

"We really wanted to writer, really we did only…" Ron trails off looking to Hermione for help.

"Only what?" questions Harry, the anger still clinging to his words.

"Only Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything," Hermione finishes, glancing at the floor.

"Dumbledore said that? But why would he want to keep me in the dark? Maybe I could help. After all I am the one who saw Voldemort return, I'm the one who fought him, I'm the one who saw Cedric Diggory get killed," Harry replies his voice raising with each word.

Suddenly there is a pop and two more red haired boys appear in the room, both of them clearly older than Ron. How many of these people are there running about this house? So far I've seen four and I assume there is a fifth, most likely the father but could there be more?

"Hey Harry," they both say in unison.

"Who's she?" the brother on the left asks, looking towards me.

"Isabelle, she was in my potions class last year," Harry replies.

"Isabelle, right, smart witch but you get yourself in more trouble than anyone else we've ever met," the twins say each taking a tern at saying something.

"What's it to you how many times I get myself into trouble?" I challenge.

The brothers look between each other before changing the topic, "Look, we can stay up here and chat or we could go listen to something a little more interesting."

"I'll go," I answer quickly; "they didn't offer for me to join in this meeting, something at least on of the members does, I wanna know why."

Yes of course I've just exposed myself as being a member of the Order and will now be asked a million questions but I'm curious. What is it about this meeting that I am not allowed to hear?

"I'm Fred Weasley and this is George," Fred says as we all stop at the top of the stairs.

"Pleasure," I reply whilst watching Fred allow a little ear to descend downwards.

I can hear Sirius talking about Harry and me, he wants both of us in the Order, the others argue saying Harry should stay out and I should be discharged.

"Wait, you're part of the Order?" Harry, who obviously didn't hear me earlier, questions in a hushed voice.

"Only by chance, I walked in on one of their meetings. Sirius convinced them to let me join, said they could use me as a spy. Most people don't suspect kids," I answer as another girl joins us.

Yet another one of these red headed children, than makes five, not including the father I've assumed is somewhere in this large house. Just as Snape begins to speech a ginger cat with orange stripes walks up to the ear, batting at it with a left paw, stupid cat cannot it see that the ear is not a toy.

"Crookshanks stop it," Hermione hisses down towards the cat but it is too late, the ear is already detached…we can hear no more.

Hermione, I hate your cat," Ron says before walking away.

"Bad Crookshanks," Hermione says.

So much for hearing what they were talking about at the meeting, I suppose next time I will have to invite myself in.

"Come along children," Mrs. Weasley calls. "We will be eating down in the kitchen." she continues as everyone follows Harry down the stairs, all except Fred and George who apparate, reappearing on either side of their mother.

I let out a laugh as she reprimands them, "Just because you're allowed to use magic does not mean you have to whip your wands out for everything." she hollers after them as the Weasley twins disappear down the hall.

Snape stands in the doorway of the meeting room, dark eyes fixed on me, "Isabelle, a word."

"Of course," I respond, allowing everyone to pass by me.

Snape walks slowly towards me, "So what did he say?" I question eagerly.

"He is your father, how could he possibly say no. Draco will tell you the rest, it is unsafe to say more here," responds Snape.

I smile, happy with myself for being worthy; something I know has nothing to do with who my father is. If he did not think I would be able to perform what is needed he wouldn't said no, even if I am related to him. After a few seconds I walk towards the kitchen, making up a lie as to why Snape wanted to talk to me.

Bursting through the door I glare angrily at the potions master, "No Snape, I will not take extra potions, my marks are high enough."

"There is no need to shout, besides, I thought I made it quite clear that it is not up for discussion," Snape replies, playing along.

Glaring at Snape a second longer I turn to Sirius, my entire mood changing, "Hello, Sirius."

"Come here Isabelle," Sirius says, holding his arms open.

Walking over to him I allow the first person I ever truly trusted to pull me into a hug, "It's been much too long." I say once he lets go of me.

"Indeed," Sirius replies.

"You know Sirius?" Harry questions as I sit down between Fred and George.

Sirius winks at me before turning to Harry, "Of course she does, Harry. I'm the reason why she is in the Order. Isabelle is a bright girl, clever too. We need more people like her in the Order."

Naturally, I am not allowed to speak. Why? Because Sirius is afraid I'll slip up, tell the truth for once…they all are. But why would I? I've wanted for so long to just be normal, not that what I am about to become it normal but for just a few years in my live I didn't want people to know who I _really_ am. Why would I screw that up?

"So, Isabelle, do you have a boyfriend?" George asks.

"Yes, I do," I respond before taking a sip of my butter beer.

"Odd," states Fred, "I've never seen you with anyone."

"He's not in our house," I respond bluntly wishing they would stop assaulting me with questions.

"What house is he in?" George questions.

"God! Why does it even matter?" I ask my words loud and harsh.

"Isabelle, is everything alright?" Tonks, who is sitting a few people down form me, says.

"Fred and George won't leave her alone about her boy friend," Harry explains, over the top of his butter beer mug.

"Leave the poor girl alone. If you must know he's in Slytherin," Tonks says before returning to her meal.

I look to Harry who is looking at a copy of the Daily Prophet; clearly I had missed something while I was answering the twin's questions.

"He's been attacking Dumbledore as well," Lupin explains.

"Fudge is using all his power including his influence on the Daily Prophet to smear anyone that claims the Dark Lord has returned," Sirius says.

"The Minister thinks Dumbledore is after his job," communicates Lupin.

"But that's insane. No one in their right mind would believe that Dumbledore…." Harry starts to upset with this strange idea to finish.

"Exactly the point, Fudge isn't in his right mind," says Lupin, taking a drink.

"It's been twisted and warped by fear…. Fudge is a cowardly man, one who refuses to see what is right in front of his very nose," I but in unable to stop myself.

Why be afraid to speak the truth? People should know the truth about what is going on. Voldemort is really back; this is a fact everyone should know.

"Now, fear makes people do terrible things, Harry. Last time Voldemort gained power he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear. Now in these times the Minister will do almost everything to keep from facing the terrifying truth," explains Lupin.

"We think Voldemort want to build up his army. Fourteen years ago he had huge numbers at his command, and not just witches and wizards but all matter of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily and we've been attempting to do the same, but gathering followers isn't all we think he's interested in. We believe Voldemort might be after something, something he didn't have last time," Sirius renders.

At his words I exchange a glace with Harry, how could the Order possibly know of what Voldemort is after…it is simply not possible.

"You mean like a weapon?" Harry asks.

"No!" exclaims Mrs. Weasley from her spot at the head of the table. "Enough, he's just a boy…its bad enough you brought that the poor girl into this mess. You say much more and you might as well induct him into the Order as well."

"Good, I want to join, if Voldemort's raising an army then I want to fight," Harry says.

"If Harry wants to join I say let him. It would be nice to have another my age in the Order. Listening to you argue all of you argue all the time is rather drab," I announce putting in my opinion. "Besides most of the time you don't listen to what I have to say anyway."

"No more! Children up to bed, you too Fred, George," Mrs. Weasley says clearly upset with the whole idea.

"Not to be a hassle Mrs. Weasley, but where am I going to stay?" I question.

"Hermione, Ginny…Isabelle will sleep in your room. Please show her where it is," Mrs. Weasley instructs.

"Of course mum," Ginny replies before turning to smile at me.

"My brother Ron talks about you sometimes," Ginny announces later that night as we sit on the three beds in the small upper room.

"Your brother Ronald is rather charming," I respond.

"Ginny's eyes light up, "You think so?"

"In his own way, yes," I answer, this of course is true. I had liked Ron a number of years ago before I had hooked up with a member of the Slytherin house.

"It's a shame you already have a boyfriend," Ginny says, the light in her eyes fading.

"Yes, very sad, now let's go to bed," Hermione states before shutting off the light.


	5. The Truth Comes Out

"Isabelle, it's time to get up…dinner," says Sirius gently shaking me.

"Of course," I groan getting to my feet thankful my head is no longer throbbing.

I make my way over to the door and pull it open allowing Sirius to walk through before shutting it behind myself.

Down in the basement Mrs. Weasley has hung a scarlet banner over the heavily laden table, which reads **Congratulations Ron and Hermione – New Prefects**.

"I thought we'd have a little party, not a sit-down dinner," she announces as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Sirius and I enter the room. "Your father and Bill are on their way, Ron, I've sent them owls and they're thrilled." She adds on, beaming with pride.

Lupin, Tonks, and Kingsley are already in the room and Mad-Eye stumbles in a few minutes after.

"Oh, Alastar, I am glad you're here," says Mrs. Weasley placing yet another plate of food on the already over flowing table. "We've wanted to ask you for ages – could you have a look in the writing desk in the drawing room and tell us what's inside? We haven't wanted to open it just incase it's something really nasty."

"Is you head better?" questions Harry handing me a butter beer.

"A bit," I reply. "How are you Harry, truthfully?"

"I'm ready to go back, seeing Sirius is great but I belong at Hogwarts." answers Harry, taking a drink for his mug.

Before I am able to reply Mr. Weasley and Bill enter, followed by an odd looking man cloaked in a lumpy overcoat.

"Well, I think a toast is in order," announces Mr. Weasley after everyone had gotten a drink, thus pulling my attention away from the strange man. "To Ron and Hermione, the new Gryffindor prefects!"

Ron and Hermione beam as everyone drinks to them and then applauds.

"I was never a prefect myself," Tonks announces from behind Harry and I as everyone moves toward the table to help themselves to food. "My Head of House said I lacked certain necessary qualities."

"Like what?" asks Ginny picking up a baked potato.

"Like the ability to behave myself," replies Tonks.

Sirius lets out his usual bark-like laugh before replying, "No one would make me a prefect. I spent too much time in detention with James. Lupin was the good boy, he got the badge."

"I think Dumbledore might have hoped that I would be able to exercise some control over my best friends," explains Lupin. "I need scarcely say that I failed dismally."

"No one can control Sirius…he too much of a free spirit, and there's the fact that he just doesn't listen," I state receiving laughter form everyone in the room.

"The other night Sirius said you had good marks and are exceptionally clever, Isabelle, so why weren't you made a prefect?" Harry questions.

"She's much too clever for her own good…gets herself into trouble more times than not," Sirius answers not allowing me to speak.

"Thank you, Sirius, but I am perfectly capable of answering Harry myself," I state indignantly.

Sirius shrugs turning his attention back to the food on his plate.

"Tonks, can I have a word?" I ask looking to where she stands next to Lupin.

"Sure," she responds moving to join me in the corner.

"I think Harry deserves to know about Sirius and I but Sirius refuses to tell him…don't you think Harry should know…I mean you think it's an important matter don't you?" I spout rather quickly.

"What?" Tonks replies confused.

"Sirius won't tell Harry about what I told you in my letter at the beginning of the summer," I whisper.

"Make him mad," says Tonks shoving a piece of bread roll into her mouth.

"Explain," I answer unable to grasp what Tonks is getting at.

"Just try it," she remarks before walking away from me.

"Sirius, I talked to Severus today…he told me he thinks you're a coward to hide up in that room all day with your bird," I announce.

"Well that's spectacular for Mr. Snape," Sirius replies not looking up from his plate.

"And Hermione thinks you're touched in the head," I continue.

"I never…" Hermione starts but I cut her off.

"And…and I over heard some members the other day saying that you where better off in Azkaban because that's where the nutters belong," I state.

"Isabelle Jo Black! I do not care what other's say about me…you as my daughter should stand up for me, instead of telling me what others have said!" Sirius explodes.

"Black?" Harry questions. "You're Sirius' daughter?"

I hold my index finger up, turning my attention to Sirius, "Snape didn't say you where a coward, Hermione most definitely doesn't think you are touched in the head and Sirius, you know me…if members of the Order where bad mouthing you I'd confront them. I said all those things so you'd get mad…thanks Tonks," I remark with a smile.

"You did all that so Harry could know?" questions Sirius giving me a rather stern look.

"He deserved to know that you're my father," I answer turning towards Harry.

"Wait, Isabelle, does that mean your dating a member of your family?" George asks.

"No, George, my dad's his godfather…that makes me…nothing. Well, his god – sister but that technically doesn't count," I reply rolling my eyes.

"Who's your mum?" questions Harry.

"Bel…" I start but quickly catch myself after a stern look from Sirius. "I don't know, I lived with her for a while before she sent me to live with a wizard family. I only met Sirius after he got out of Azkaban…he's also much too clever for his own good as well," I announce.

"Well this is a bit of a surprise," Ginny remarks.

I let out a laugh before turning once again to face Harry, "Surprise!" I exclaim.

In return Harry starts laughing; he is soon joined by Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Bill.

"This is absolutely absurd," Hermione states an annoyed look set upon her face.

"Lighten up Hermione…if you don't you'll go grey before you even reach thirty," I answer before sitting down at the table next to my dad.

After a few minutes the party returned to normal, people breaking off into groups, talking amongst themselves.

"…getting really out of hand, and you're so good-looking, it would look much better shorter, wouldn't it, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley questions about Bill's hair, catching Harry off guard.

"Oh- I dunno –" says Harry before getting up and moving to join Fred and George in the corner.

"I think it looks just fine," I state smiling at Bill.

"Thank you. So you're really Sirius' daughter?" Bill responds.

"Yup, and proud to be a member of The Most Ancient and Honorable House of Black," I answer with a slight laugh.

"You look like him," state Bill.

"Yeah, you…you really think so? Most people I've met who actually know who both my mum and my dad are say I look more like my mum, but I've never really thought so" I state looking towards Sirius.

"You look like him," responds Bill before getting up to get more food.

I smile over at Mrs. Weasley before getting up to join Harry, who is now standing alone in the corner.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like that, Harry," I whisper standing behind him.

"What?" questions Harry, turning around to face me.

"About Sirius being my dad. Sorry it had to come out that way. I wanted him to tell you, but he's just a bit stubborn…he refused," I explain.

"It's alright. It's just a bit odd," replies Harry with a laugh.

"I suppose. Well, I'm a bit tired, so I think I'll retire for the night. Good night Harry," I answer before slipping out the door and up the stairs.

Within seconds of my head touching the pillow my eyes grow heavy…I soon fall asleep.


	6. Arrival

The next morning I am woken by an immense amount of screaming form the floors below.

"Shut it!" I holler knowing it is useless to even try to quiet whoever is hollering at such an earlier hour of the morning.

I quickly change into a green and black plaid skirt, a white button down shirt and a black sweater vest. I pull up my black knee-high socks, slipping into the only pair of high-heels I own. Once I am dressed I rush down the stairs, nearly running into Kreture.

As I step over the trunks that have been piled in the hall I spot Harry, who is standing next to a large black dog…Sirius.

"Oh, for Heaven's sake, Sirius, Dumbledore said no!" Mrs. Weasley, who looks rather flustered, exclaims.

"He won't listen," I state patting the bear like creature beside Harry.

"You're a bit dressed up," remarks Harry looking over at me.

"Yeah, you'll see me wearing stuff like this all the time at Hogwarts…it's just kind of what most girls wear there," I answer pulling anxiously at the left sleeve of my blouse.

"Oh, honestly…." says Mrs. Weasley coming back around the corner, "well, on your own head be it!"

With that she pulls the door open, stepping into the little sunlight that is able to penetrate the clouds, followed by Harry, the dog and me.

"Where's Tonks?" asks Harry looking around as we walk down the steps which vanish the moment our feet hit the pavement.

"She's waiting for us just up here," responds Mrs. Weasley.

A few minutes later we reach Tonks who has managed to disguise herself as a rather old woman.

"Is that her?" Harry questions me.

"That's Tonks," I respond with a smile.

"Wotcher, Harry," says Tonks with a wink. "Better hurry up, hadn't we, Molly?" she continues looking down at her watch.

"I know, I know," replies Mrs. Weasley with a moan, her pace quickening, "but Mad – Eye wanted to wait for Stugis…."

I tune her out, fantasying about the upcoming school year; Hogwarts' feasts, quidditch, late nights sitting by the fire in the common room, and best of all seeing my favorite member of Slytherin.

"So you dress to fit in I suppose," Tonks whispers pulling me from my thoughts.

"I plan on spending the train ride to Hogwarts with my boyfriend," I respond quietly, moving my ring from my ring finger to my middle finger then back again. "That is if he's not a prefect."

"Of course," answers Tonks before turning her attention back to the road along which we walk.

We reach King's Crossing a little over twenty minutes later. I gently pat Sirius on the head before turning to say my good-byes.

"Pleasure meeting you Mrs. Weasley. Tonks write as often as you possibly can. I'll see you in a bit Harry," I say rather quickly eager to get to the train.

"Of course," Tonks responds as I walk away.

I stand against the barrier between platforms nine and ten, pretending to people watch. As a rather large woman stop in front of me to check her ticket I sink into the bricks, stepping onto platform nine and three – quarters.

I quickly make my way through the crowd of people, boarding the train at the entrance nearest to me. I nearly run down the aisle towards the prefect's carriage. Yet, I am too late, sitting in the same carriage as the boy I have been longing to see all summer are three others, Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin house's girl prefect and a boy and a girl who I do not know from Ravenclaw. I look down at the brightly colored carpet, feeling defeated. It is only a minute later that the carriage door slides open; I lift my eyes off the ground.

"Who from Gryffindor?" the boy who has exited the car questions, sliding the door shut behind him.

"Weasley and Granger," I announce allowing a rather flustered looking first year past me.

"Not Potter?"

No, not Harry, I have to go before someone sees us," I say quickly, leaning in and kissing the boy on the cheek before hurrying away.

I eventually find the car in which Harry sits, sliding the door open. I stand for a moment before taking a seat on the floor directly under the window.

"Isabelle, there's no reason to sit on the floor," says Harry.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you. Do any of you happen to have a piece of parchment I can use?" I respond, looking around at the others in the compartment.

"Here," a girl with white – blonde hair says handing me the parchment before returning to whatever it is she is reading.

I pull out a piece of charcoal from the small satin bag I have been carrying around with me. I slowly begin to draw out the defined jaw bone of the one who has captured my heart.

"What are you drawing?" questions Ginny looking over at me.

"Nothing," I snap back rather quickly. "Sorry Ginny, it's just some guy."

"It's alright. Is it Harry?" she continues.

"No, not Harry," I state turning my attention back to my sketch, filling in one of the pupils.

"I'm starving," Ron announces as he and Hermione enter the car almost an hour later.

"Well, there are two fifth – year prefects from each house," states Hermione plopping down in the seat next to Ginny. "Boy and girl form each."

"And guess who's a Slytherin prefect?" asks Ron, his eyes closed.

"Malfoy," Harry and I say at the exact same time.

"Do you rehearse stuff like this, or does it just happen?" questions Ginny her eyes shifting between Harry and me.

"And that complete cow Pansy Parkinson," groans Hermione. "Oh, Isabelle, Malfoy asked me to give this to you." She continues after a moment, handing me a white sheet of paper.

I unfold it slowly, instantly recognizing Draco's semi – neat writing. His note read:

Meet me tonight after the feast, I'll wait for you. I've missed you loads.

Draco

It is evident he wrote this on the spur of the moment due to this notes lack of words and creativity his others possess. Not wanting the others to get a glimpse at it I refold it and slip it into the side of my shoe.

""What does he want?" asks Ron.

"Nothing, it's just his form of humor, it isn't all together every polite," I answer not looking directly at Ron as I say this, merely for a lack of caring to see the expression on his face.

Before Ron responds our compartment door sides open yet again, reveling Malfoy, Grabbe, and Goyle.

"What?" Harry snaps before Draco is even able to speak.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," sneers Draco. "You see I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yeah," Harry responds eyeing Malfoy, "but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone."

At Harry's words Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville burst out into laughter. I look to Draco, whose lips curls as the laughter continues.

"Tell me, how does it feel being second – best to Weasley, Potter?" jeers Draco with a smug grin.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione says sharply.

"I seem to have touched a nerve," says Draco with a smirk.

I let out a snort of laughter before quickly covering my mouth and nose with my hands, trying to pass it off as a sneeze, "Excuse me," I mumble.

"Ah, Isabelle, I presume you got my note," Draco says turning his attention to me.

Harry shifts in his seat his eyes glued to my face, "Yes, Hermione gave it to me." I respond looking up at Draco.

"And…." he prompts.

"I'll discuss its contents with you later," I answer with a small smile, which Draco returns.

"Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be dogging your footsteps in case you step out of line," states Malfoy giving Harry one last malicious look before retreating out of the car, Grabbe and Goyle at his heels.

"I'll be right back," I announce before standing and walking out of our compartment.

I make my way slowly down the corridor, looking in each car, eventually I see Draco, sitting alone in a seat towards the back of the train.

"What was that all about?" I demand sitting down across from him.

"I was just having fun, lighten up Belle," Draco replies taking my hand in his.

"Lighten up? Draco, I have Harry where we need him," I explain.

"And where exactly is that? Where he hangs on your every word? I saw him when I addressed you," says Draco, I can see the frustration and hurt in his pale blue eyes.

"Draco, if I had wanted Harry I could have taken him years ago. But that's not how I wanted it to be. Instead I fought for two years to get what I really wanted, what I knew I deserved," I explain softly.

"Sap," jokes Malfoy after a few moments of silence.

"Shut up," I giggle before getting up and walking away.

"See you tonight!" Draco calls after me.

I re-enter the compartment in which my trunk is located and change into my robes silently. As I look around I am met with only cold glares.

"Why is everyone staring at me like that?" I question leaning my back up against the window.

"What was in the note Malfoy gave you?" Hermione asks eyeing my shoe.

"Exactly what I told Ron," I state.

"Oh really," continues Hermione obviously not knowing when to stop.

"Are you calling me a liar?" I ask my temper flailing up a bit.

"No, of course not," replies Hermione as the train jerks to a stop.

I stay in the compartment, watching as people file out of the train, "There you are," I say with a smile upon seeing Draco.

"Miss me?" he questions wrapping an arm around my slender waist.

"Don't you have something…important to do?" I joke pleased with the jealous look Pansy shoots me as she pushes past us.

"Shove some first – years in the right direction," replies Draco pulling me closer to his side so we are able to squeeze through the trains small exit door together.

"Weasley and Granger alert," I announce before moving away from Draco just a little.

"It doesn't matter," he replies glancing over his shoulder before reaching for my hand.

"We can't risk it, Hermione already suspects something," I state giving him my 'I'm sorry' look.

"I suppose you're correct," sighs Draco, dropping his hand back down to his side.

I give him a small smile before going to find Harry and the others I had sat with on the train ride to Hogwarts.

"Where were you?" Harry asks as I walk towards him.

"I just wanted to catch up with an old friend," I answer stopping in front of him. In truth I dislike lying to him. I have started to consider Harry a friend and he is family…though one must protect their family, no matter what it is they have to do.

Malfoy?" questions Harry.

"No, she's in Gryffindor. I'll introduce you," I say, running through the names of all the Gryffindor girls in my head, hoping Harry didn't know all of them already.

"Right," says Harry as Ron and Hermione join us.

"Where's Pig?" Ron asks referring to his small brown owl.

"That Luna girl was carrying him," replies Harry glancing towards the coaches.

A short distance away I can see Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy making their way to a coach. I long to go with them, to sit next to Draco, my head on his shoulder as he tells everyone what the summer held for him. Yet, I stay where I am; knowing that disappearing again would only cause more suspicion.

"Malfoy was being absolutely foul to a first – year back there," complains Hermione, her words pulling me from my ever pleasant thoughts. "I swear I'm going to report him, he's only had his badge three minutes and he's using it to bully people worse than ever…. Where's Crookshanks?"

"Ginny's got him," I state, spotting the perky red head coming towards us, a squirming cat in her arms.

"She's there," announces Harry as Ginny continues to walk.

"Thanks," Hermione says as Ginny, who has now reached us, hands over Crookshanks. "Come on; let's get a carriage together before they all fill up…." With that she takes off, I follow slowly behind wishing only to get out of the drizzle.

I take a seat by the window, watching the rain roll down it. Shortly after Ron and Harry join us and the coach takes off, winding its way up to the castle.


	7. Hogwarts

The entrance hall is ablaze with dozens of torches and the echoing of the student footsteps as everyone makes their way slowly towards the oak double doors of the Great – Hall. I look around for Draco, but being unable to spot him I continue on.

I walk towards the Gryffindor table, squeezing in between Harry and Nearly Headless Nick who moves as soon as I sit. Paying little attention to the others around, I pull out my finished drawing and slowly begin to fold it to resemble a dove. Once done I pull out my wand and float the parchment bird over towards the Slytherin table, setting it down in front of Malfoy. I watch as he opens it, swatting away a curious Goyle's hand. Draco looks towards me as he folds the drawing back up, sliding it into his breast pocket.

"It's that Umbridge women!" announces Harry, pulling my attention away from Draco.

"Who?" asks Hermione.

"She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge!" Harry explains.

"Nice cardigan," jokes Ron with a smirk.

"She works for Fudge?" repeats Hermione, frowning, "What on earth's she doing here?"

"Dunno," responds Harry looking towards me as if I'm supposed to know.

"It was only a matter of time till Fudge sent someone. I mean with him thinking Dumbledore wants his job and all," I say, my words sounding as if the topic bores me, which, in truth, it does. Why should I care if Fudge has sent someone to the school, there's absolutely nothing I can do about it…so why try?

Moments later the first – years begin to file into the Great – Hall lead by Professor McGonagall. I let out a curt laugh upon seeing their faces, so full of shock and awe…they look utterly ridiculous. Professor McGonagall sets a stool down in front of them before placing a tattered looking black hat on it, the Sorting Hat. As it begins to chant I tune out, examining the ends of my red – brown hair.

It isn't five minutes later that the Hat stops talking as the hall erupts into applause. I clap twice, knowing only one thing the hat has said to be true, Hogwarts, and all those who find refuge within it are most definitely in danger.

Nearly an hour later food appears, much to the surprise of the newly sorted first – years. I place a chicken leg on my plate before dishing up more green beans, corn, and mashed potatoes than I'll ever be able to consume.

As I shovel yet another large amount of corn into my mouth I look towards Draco who seems to be having some sort of meeting with Grabbe and Goyle. He only glances my way once, leading me to believe he is going over plans for tonight. Once I have finished the majority of the food on my plate I reach for an apple tart, eating it quickly.

I sit for a minute before getting up, praying no one would tell me to return to my seat. I reach the Slytherin table, kneeling down behind Draco, tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"Isabelle," he exclaims with a smile. "You are going to get in trouble, Gryffindor's mingling with Slytherin's…tisk, tisk," he jokes.

"I'll take my chances. Look, about tonight…." I start.

"I've got it all figured out. I'll meet you in front the entrance to the Slytherin common room at eight," whispers Draco, cutting me off. "Now go." With that he kisses me on the forehead before turning back around, his back to me.

I stand slowly and make my way back to my seat, sliding in only seconds before Dumbledore stands, preparing to speak.

"Well, not that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start – of – term notices," Dumbledore starts. "First- years ought to know that the forest on the grounds is out of bounds to students – and a few of our older students ought to know by now too, Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty – second time, to remind yo9u all that magic is not permitted in corridors between class, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

"We have two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly – Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, out new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

A round of rather unenthusiastic applause sounds, dying down as abruptly as it has started.

Dumbledore continues, "Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the –"

"Hem, hem," Professor Umbridge interrupts, clearly wishing to speak.

"Isabelle, your mum worked for the ministry, what's this Umbridge women like?" Harry questions turning to face me.

"She's a git, my mum detests her," I reply before turning my attention back to Umbridge who is now standing.

"Thank you, Headmaster," she starts, "for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice reminds me of a little – girls, yet she resembles that of a toad…a rather ugly toad at that. I, very much like my mother, loath this women, along with her fluffy cardigans and everything she stands for.

"Well it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" Umbridge says with a smile. "And to see such happy faces looking back at me!"

Upon looking around I notice it is on the contrary, in fact many of the students look mildly depressed at having to sit and listen to her talk to them as it they are no older than two.

"I'm very much looking forward to getting to know all you and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

"That depends on her definition of 'very good friends,'" I mutter just loud enough for Harry to hear.

After another 'hem – hem' Umbridge continues on, "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations least we loose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching," here, Umbridge stops, turning to bow to the teachers. None return it.

After clearing her throat yet again Professor Umbridge continues on, her words sounding overly rehearsed. "Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of…."

I find myself tuning her out, thinking of later; lounging on the comfy leather couch with Draco, exchanging stories, our thoughts on Umbridge…plans for break.

As soon as Umbridge is done with her speech I stand, quite ready to get out of the Great – Hall.


	8. Back Where You Belong

Walking beside Harry as we make our way up to Gryffindor tower I notice the first – years along with a large majority of older students eyeing Harry…whispering under their breaths. How is it that people are so quick to believe what is put in the Daily Prophet?

"Ignore them, they don't know," I whisper.

"Yeah," Harry mutters as we climb the stairs, "yeah, you're right."

Once we have reached the portrait of the Fat Lady I realize I have absolutely no idea what the new password is. I glance over at Harry who seems to be having the same problem. Both of us stand in the hall, silent. I rock back and forth on my feet, wishing I had stayed a bit longer in the Great – Hall.

"Harry, I know it!" Neville pants from behind us. "Guess what it is. I'm actually going to be able to remember it for once –" he says waving a cactus in front of Harry's face. "Mimbulus Mimbletonia."

"Correct," says the Fat Lady as her picture swings open, revealing a circular hole in the wall behind it. Harry, Neville and I climb in.

Anxious and just a bit tired, I plop down into an arm chair in the corner as Harry, followed by Neville, heads towards the stairs leading up to the boy's dormitories.

I sit, eyes glued to my watch, counting down the seconds till when I have planned to slip from the common room. The second it is seven fifty – five I stand, quickly making my way to the exit. I let out a sigh once I step onto the stone floor of the hallway. Thank goodness no one saw me leave. I'm not in the mood to be questioned about my comings and goings.

I dash down the hall, towards the dungeon where the entrance to the Slytherin common room is located. Upon reaching the stone statue I stop, looking around for Draco. He isn't there. I check the time on my watch, exactly eight. Odd, it's not like Draco to be late.

"Pure – blood," I whisper before stepping through the doorway hidden behind the snake statue and into the common room.

It is exactly how I remember it. Big, black sofas situated around the ever burning green fire. The common room resembles dungeons, very elegant dungeons at that. The carpet is a rich green with black accents here and there and silver banners drape down from the ceiling.

Before I am able to step into the common room more I am blindfolded. What in the world?

"Draco?" I question wondering if he would really do something like this to me.

"Shh…." someone hisses from my left, "Don't worry sweetheart," another says, sounding oddly familiar.

"Vincent? Gregory?" I ask, wondering whose idea this was. Clearly it was not Draco's.

"Crabbe! Goyle! I told you id Isabelle took the liberty of allowing herself in to tell her I was running late, not to torture her," Draco announces sounding highly annoyed. "Sorry about that darling." Malfoy continues, removing the blindfold.

"Tell me again why you had to choose the two biggest buffoons in all Slytherin to follow you around," I say, taking a seat on a leather couch placed right in front of the green colored flames.

"They are the only two big enough to intimidate people without having to do magic," explains Draco sitting next to me, his arm draped around my shoulders.

"Naturally," I respond, rolling my eyes as I rest my head on Malfoy's shoulder.

"How was dinner?"

"It would have been a bit more enjoyable if I had been able to sit with my true house."

At this I remove the fake Gryffindor crest from my jet black robes, tossing it to the ground. Underneath lies my real house crest, the house I knew I belonged in the second I walked through Hogwarts doors five years ago.

"Well, you're where you belong now," replies Draco, gently running his fingers up and down my arm.

"How was your summer?" I ask.

"I've had better. Actually I spent the majority of it trying to convince my father to let you come home with me for winter break…he eventually said yes. After you're father talked with him of course, how can one say no to the…."

"Shh," I silence him, "no one must know. Sirius Black is my father and that is that."

"Of course."

"It is in fact fantastic that I am able to join you for the holidays. At least I won't have to secretly track every step Harry takes which is what I did over the summer. It was quite drab to tell you the truth."

"Sounds it, yet I only got two letter…very short letters at that."

He's mad. I should have spent more time trying to slip away and write. How stupid can I be? "I had the squib breathing down my neck, Draco. I wanted to write more, really. I have all your letters, I'll write replies and send them to you."

"Isabelle, I don't need that, okay? You're here now, with me and that's all I can ever wish for," states Draco, kissing the top of my ear.

I remove his arm from my shoulders, twisting around so that I am straddling him, my hands resting on his chest. I kiss Draco as he intertwines his fingers in my hair, my fingers working on unbuttoning his shirt. Malfoy let's out a moan as my hands his bare flesh.

As Draco removes my sweater vest someone walk into the room, "The both of you are absolutely sick. Undressing each other in the common room," says a female voice from behind the couch.

"What do you want Pansy?" a fairly annoyed Draco questions sting up so that his bare chest is pressed up against my white button down shirt.

"Besides what I can't have, absolutely nothing," replies Pansy, a sly smile set upon her thin lips.

"Then get Parkinson," I snap, having no patience for the girl tonight.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Black. Am I interrupting your special night?" sneers Pansy.

At her words my temper flairs, "As a matte of fact you are."

"Shh, Belle, she's not worth it," Draco whispers, placing his hand over mine.

"You think you're cute, don't you, Draco? Using her nickname and trying to calm her down. We all know your father approves of me not that scum you picked up off the street corner." Pansy jeers.

I can't take it any longer, its one thing for her to interrupt Draco and my snogging session but to call me scum off the street. That is pushing it. Pulling out my wand I point it at Pansy, "Imperio."

Instantly, Pansy falls under my command. I flick my wand about, laughing as Pansy parades about the common room performing ridiculous actions. I let out a rather evil laugh before releasing her from my control the entire things boring me.

"I'll get you for that, Isabelle Jo Black," threatens Pansy, getting up from the ground.

Placing my wand back on the ground I laugh, "I highly doubt that."

"You wanna know something; the two of you deserve each other. She's just as cold and black hearted as you Draco," Parkinson huffs before retreating back to the girl's dormitory.

I let out a curt laugh as I lie my head on Draco's still exposed chest,

"How did I get so lucky?" questions Malfoy, running his fingers through my hair. He doesn't seem upset about the curse I had preformed which of course pleases me.

"I could ask you the same question," I respond before closing my eyes. This year might not be half bad.


	9. Going To Blow It

"Isabelle…Isabelle, you gotta get up," whispers Draco, gently shacking me.

I let out a groan but sit up none the less, "Flip! I'm going to blow it."

"What wrong," Draco questions, tilting my chin up so he can look into my electric blue eyes that I've always wished where green.

"I fell asleep and woke up in the Slytherin common room," I state searching the couch and floor for my Gryffindor crest.

"Looking for this?" asks Malfoy, holding up my crest between his middle and index finger.

"Thank you," I say grabbing it from him before heading towards the exit of the common room.

"I'll see you at breakfast then?" questions Draco.

I turn to look at him making odd faces as I try to make up my mind, "Yes, I'll see you at breakfast."

With that I blow Malfoy a kiss before stepping out into the hall, running smack into Snape. Most definitely not what I need this morning, I have no desire to be hassled by Severus about what I've been up too.

"A bit early for breakfast is it not?" Snape questions, his monotone voice sounding a tad bit frightening in the empty dungeon hall.

"I…but…the…really…and then…I just…you…." I stutter eventually giving up, rolling my eyes into the back of my head.

"I know where you have been Isabelle," states Snape, "and I think you should try not being so sloppy. Check your crest."

As Snape brushes past me I look down at my Gryffindor crest; it's falling off at the corner. Mumbling a quick stick spell I dash up the stairs toward the Gryffindor common room.

"Someone's rushing in rather early," says a girl who is sitting in the same chair I was in just the night before.

"I have absolutely not idea what you're babbling about silly little first – year. I went out for air." I lie, taking a seat by the fire.

"Really? Then why are you wearing the same clothes you had on last night?' the first – year continues.

"The people I was staying with didn't get my trunk in time so I have on other clothes," I explain not really knowing why. In truth my things are in the Slytherin girls dormitory.

"Isabelle!" exclaims Ron saving me from more questions. "Harry went a bit crazy, started going after Seamus' mum."

"Harry wouldn't do that without a reason Ron, what was Seamus saying?" I say.

I know Harry now. He's hot headed but only when people are attacking him. Harry wouldn't have gone off for no reason. Unless he really is different than I thought. But…no, no Seamus was doing or saying something to provoke Harry. That's it.

"He told Harry that his mum believes the Daily Prophet and thinks Harry and Dumbledore are both nutters," replies Ron shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Then Harry has a right to go after his mum or any other member of Seamus' family for that matter. I would do the same thing if someone's mother was calling me a mutter," I answer, telling the truth for the first time since I'd stepped in the Gryffindor common room.

"Right," states Ron as if that wasn't the answer he was expecting to get.

"Where you two talking about me? Do you think I'm crazy too, Isabelle?" Harry accuses eyeing me with angry eyes.

"Harry," I state, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'm practically related to you. I don't think you're a nutter. Besides, I've told you I believe you."

"Sorry," mumbles Harry. "Let's just go to breakfast."

"Shouldn't we wait for…?" Ron starts but it cut off by Hermione.

"Who is it we are waiting for?" she questions before heading towards the door.

"Hermione," Ron murmurs, finishing off his sentence.

I follow behind the others, occasionally looking over my shoulder, praying to Merlin that Draco will magically appear but he doesn't. Once we have entered the Great – Hall I look towards the Slytherin table, upon seeing Draco I make my way quickly over to the table, sliding in between him and Goyle.

"Draco, my books are in my trunk still, which happens to be in the girl's dormitory," I state knowing he will understand what I am trying to say.

"I'll get someone to get them for you. We have potions with Gryffindor this year as normal so it won't be a hassle," replies Draco wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Thank you," I whisper before grabbing a piece of toast off the platter in front of me.

Not ten minutes into breakfast does a swarm of owls fly thought the Great – Hall, delivering mail to everyone. A rather large, jet black owl sails towards me…Padfoot. Attached to his left leg is a letter which I quickly remove before telling Padfoot, my owl I had gotten at the start of my schooling at Hogwarts, to go to the Owlery.

"Who's it from?" Draco asks, unrolling his copy of the Daily Prophet.

"My dad," I reply bluntly as I unfold the yellowed piece of parchment.

Dear Isabelle,

It's boring here just as it was before Harry and you showed up. How is Hogwarts? How are you and Harry fairing? I still believe it could work between the both of you. About Christmas break, I want the both of you to come see me. A father should get to see his daughter more than once every five years. Be good. You have my love and my best wishes.

Padfoot

His letter is signed with a paw print, jet black on a yellow white, "Great," I mumble, folding my father's letter back up.

"What's going on?" Malfoy asks his baby blue eyes full of concern.

"He wants me to go see him over Christmas break," I whisper.

"Go for a week at the end, tell him you had a prior engagement," answers Draco shoving a bit of bagel into his mouth.

Closing my eyes for a second I smile at him. How is it that Draco always manages to take car of things? He's the best thing that has happened to me in a long while. He's the stable in my completely unstable life. I like that.

"Right, and I just have to hope he won't ask about my said 'prior engagement," I retort frustrated more at myself than Malfoy. He did solve my problem.

"We're just going to have to make it work," mumbles Draco, twisting a strand of my hair around his finger.

"I live to serve him, it's what I was meant to do," I state giving Draco a rather stern look as if it was him, and not myself that I need to convince of this fact.

"I know that, and so does he," replies Draco.

"Look at you Isabelle, acting like you really deserve what you're getting," jeers Pansy.

"You're not worth my time, Parkinson," I announce, standing.

"See you in potions," says Draco before I make my way over to the Gryffindor table.

"Padfoot sent me a letter," I announce dropping it on Harry's empty plate. "He wants me to visit him over Christmas break but I have a prior engagement so I thought why don't you go and I'll meet you there for the last week of break."

"Sounds good," answers Harry, reading over my father's note one more time before handing it back to me.

"Harry, aren't you going to ask her where she's been all of breakfast?" Hermione asks, looking up at me.

Her eyes are eager and her brown hair could use a brushing through but other than that she is normal, plain Hermione. She's nice but much too curious about the affairs of others than she should be.

"No, what Isabelle does is her business, not mine," Harry replies scooting over so I am able to sit.

"But are you not curious?" Hermione continues.

"If you're so apt to know why don't you ask me yourself mu…Hermione," I say hoping no one noticed my almost slip up.

"I just find it odd that you always seem to magically disappear," states Hermione.

"Yeah, and I find it odd that you have to stick your nose into everyone else's business," I remark before standing and marching out of the Great – Hall.


	10. Defense Against the Dark Arts

Standing out side of Snape's door I flip through my Defense Against the Dark Arts book that Malfoy had handed me just seconds earlier. Once Snape opens the door to his classroom I file in along with the rest of the students, taking a seat towards the front where I know Draco will more than likely sit.

"Settle down," says Snape as Draco slides into the seat next to mine. "Before we begin today's lesson I think it is appropriate to remind you all that next June you will be taking an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly is I expect you to scrape an 'acceptable' on your O.W.L., or suffer my…displeasure." Snape continues his eyes set on Neville.

Glancing over at Malfoy I shrug off Snape's words, they are only meant for certain people in this class. I for one have had high marks in potions since the beginning…it is one of my favorite classes though the professor is not at all pleasant.

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often shows up at the Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion used to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned, if you are too heavy handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy sometimes irreversible sleep so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing. The ingredients are methods are on the board."

I follow the directions closely, adding no more or no less than it says. I plan on passing potions this term with the highest mark possible. Nothing, not even a potion that requires exact measuring, will stop me from achieving that.

Towards the end of class Snape comes around with a small, glass vile for each of us who has made what looks correct, instructing us to fill them then label it with our name.

"Have a nice day Professor," I say, handing over my potion before leaving the class.

Next up Defense Against the Dark with the horrid toad Umbridge.

The Dark Arts room is uncommonly clean, everything put in its place. Even the desks are perfectly straight, probably done by magic but still it is odd. I take a seat across the aisle from Harry who looks displeased to be in the class.

"Good morning children," Professor Umbridge says cheerfully once everyone had taken a seat. "Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations. O – W – Ls." she continues walking towards the front of the class.

Umbridge is wearing yet another of her hideous pink cardigans, causing her to look very much like a large pink marshmallow.

"More commonly known as OWLs," Umbridge explains. "Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so and the consequences may be severe. Your previous instruction in this subject had been disturbingly uneven. But you'll be pleased to know from now on you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry approve course on defensive magic," she says as our books slowly float down the aisles, landing on the desks in front of students.

"Meaning we'll be doing absolutely nothing with our wands." I mumble from my seat across the way from Harry who had his wand out.

"You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk – free way," states Professor Umbridge clearly having heard what I said.

"What use is that?" questions Harry. "If we're attacked it won't be risk – free."

"Students will raise their hands if they wish to speak in my class," says Umbridge. "It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations which, after all is what school is all about."

"And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" asks Harry.

"It doesn't. That's the point," I state looking over at him.

"There is nothing out there, dear. Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?" says Umbridge.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe Lord Voldemort," replies Harry who looks rather agitated.

For a moment Professor Umbridge looks as if she might be at a loss for words. Obviously her Ministry training didn't prepare her for Harry, yet none the less she answers, "Now let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

"It's not a lie. I saw him. I fought him," Harry exclaims his fingers balling up into a tight fist.

"Detention, Mr. Potter." Professor Umbridge says.

"He's telling the truth you daft women," I state. "Why is the Ministry so against what is happening? Your precious Minister, Fudge, has done and gone loony and no one wants to believe it. So instead of facing the truth you go about telling people that Harry Potter and Dumbledore are nutters. If anyone's a nutter here it's you!" I continue my temper rising by the second.

It is clear this women was sent into Hogwarts for a purpose, and that purpose is to dull the minds of students on certain subjects. I suppose also she was sent to cast down the idea that Voldemort is back among any that might actually believe Harry. But I won't have it. Dolores Umbridge needs to learn that it is not her place to tell others that they spread lies…even if I'm the one that has to teach it to her.

"Enough!" yells Professor Umbridge. "Enough. See me later Mr. Potter. My office. Oh, and Miss. Black you may join him."

"Perfect," I reply before standing, gathering my bag and walking out of her class


	11. Dolores' Detention

Harry and I walk towards the Dark Arts classroom in silence. I ponder what it is that Professor Umbridge will have us do. Perhaps paint the entire room a disgustingly bright pink color to match her dreadful clothing choice.

"Come in," chimes Umbridge once Harry had knocked on her office door.

Harry opens it slowly, allowing only enough room for both of us to step in, one right after the other, quickly shutting it behind us. The inside of Umbridge's office is, to say the least, terrifying. The walls are colored a pail pink with dozens of cat plates hanging from pink strings that line the room. Each cat is mewing, causing the tiny office to seem even smaller. There, sitting in the middle of it all is Dolores Umbridge, sipping a cup of tea which also appears to be pink.

"Sit," Umbridge instruct, gesturing to a smaller desk with two chairs pushed under it.

Harry and I take our seats as Umbridge continues to talk, "You're going to be doing lines for me today."

Both Harry and I move to take our quills from our bags but Dolores Umbridge stops us, "No, not with your quills," she says. "You're going to be using two very special ones of mine."

With that she stands, handing both of us identical brown feather quills before continuing on with her speech, "Now I want you to writer, 'I must not tell lies.'"

"But we…." I start but Harry cuts me off before I am able to get us into any more trouble.

"How many times?" he asks, glancing over at the Professor.

"Well, let's just say as long as it takes for the message to sink in," replies Umbridge, a small smile upon her toad like face.

"You haven't given us any ink," I state confused as to what the whole point of this punishment is. Personally I have no problem with writing lines; obviously she hasn't gotten this message yet.

"Oh, you won't need any ink," answers Umbridge.

Shrugging it off I begin to write. Suddenly there is a sharp pain in my right hand. I look down and there, written in my own neat scroll on the top of my hand is, 'I must not tell lies.' I let out a slight gasp of pain almost at the same time as Harry.

"Yes?" questions Umbridge.

"Nothing replies Harry before I am able to give Umbridge a piece of my mind.

Her punishment it cruel and will most definitely not be accepted by the other teachers at Hogwarts. I will not show pain I will push through then complain to others.

"That's right," answers Umbridge before taking her seat, "because deep down you know you deserve to be punished. Don't you Mr. Potter? Go on."

After about two hours Harry and I are dismissed. I don't wait for Harry; instead I gather my things and head towards the Slytherin common room, I long to get back to the safety of the green fire and Draco's loving embrace.

"Pure – blood," I state once I reach the snake statue.

Upon entering the common room I hurry up the stairs, drop my school bags on my bed before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Long day?" questions Pansy from her bed next to mine.

We used to be friends, spending long night giggling and gossiping about Draco and the other good looking boys of Slytherin house. After dating Malfoy Pansy changed into a jealous girl who care only for herself and what she can gain from others.

"If it was I do not wish to discuss it with you," I reply before leaving the girls dormitory.

"Draco!" I call once back in the common room. Receiving no reply I cross the room and head up towards the boy's dormitories, calling out Draco's name once more.

"What?" Malfoy answers, sitting cross legged in the middle of his four poster bed.

"Do you see what the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher thinks is a suitable punishment?" I say showing Draco my hand.

"She hurt you?" Draco asks, sounding outraged at the very idea of someone hurting me.

"Yeah, she made us use quills that use the writer's blood as ink. It's more like torture than and actual detention," I state, sitting on the edge of Malfoy's bed.

"What are you going to do about it?" questions Draco, taking my injured hand in his, inspecting it further.

"I suppose go tell someone. Though I do think that is what she wants us to do," I respond slapping Draco's hand away. "Ouch!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," says Draco giving me a sympathetic look.

"It is alright. I'm going to speak with McGonagall." I explain before standing and walking out.

The corridor's are dark but I dare not use light for it I am caught I risk detention with another teach and thought it might not be as harmful to me as Umbridge I do not want double detention.

"Professor, can I have a word?" I ask once inside her office.

"I'm not your head of house, perhaps you should go speak with Severus," says McGonagall though she has that grandmotherly look in her kind, brown eyes.

I take a few steps towards the Professor's desk having no intention of leaving, "It's not about me. It's about Harry and Umbridge's detention."

"Go on," Professor McGonagall instructs.

"You see Professor, Umbridge's detention is almost like torture," I state holding out my hand for her to see. "She's given us quills to use and instead of in it uses the blood of the writer."

"This form of punishment will not be tolerated. I will speak with Dolores about her form of detention, for both you and Mr. Potter. Now I think it would be best if you returned to your dormitory Miss. Black," says McGonagall eyeing my hand once more.

"Thank you Professor," I reply before heading back down the corridor, this time I risk a little light.


	12. High Inquisitor

I sit next to Ginny at breakfast the next morning at breakfast. If I had my way I would still be lying in my warm bed instead of in the Great – Hall wedged between Ginny and Ron.

"You two where brilliant yesterday in class, you should have seen the look she had on her face when you left, Isabelle," says Ron.

"Thanks mate," answers Harry. "You didn't have to stand up for me thought, Isabelle," he continues looking over at me.

"She's not a pleasant woman. And I'm not going to allow her to call me, or anyone I'm friends with a liar, especially if they're not. I think it's time for Umbridge to learn she can't punish people for telling the truth she's so frightened to believe," I state before snatching a grape off Ron's plate.

"You where still bloody brilliant, Isabelle," Ron states, his green eyes on me as I chew.

"Yeah, but now we've got detention with the great buffoon for a week and I've got an extra two days for writing 'Umbridge is a fat toad' on the back of my paper," I complain stealing yet another grape from Ron.

"There just take them," he says picking the rest of his grapes up and placing them on my plate.

"Thank you Ronald," I reply smiling at him.

"I don't think I really had much of a choice, you were going to eat them anyway," Ron says though I'm almost positive he is merely joking.

"Are you alright Isabelle?" Ginny questions, "you don't look so well."

"I'm utterly exhausted. I got back from detention with the awful toad Umbridge at almost ten and before I went to bed I finished Snape's assignment on Moonstone," I reply.

Ron stares at me, his eyes wide in disbelief, "You finished?"

"It's really not that hard. Everything you need to know is in the book," I state. "I can help you write it if you want."

"Please," Ron says.

"Tonight after I get back from detention," I reply before and walking out of the Great – Hall, leaving a plateful of untouched food behind.

"Pardon me Professor what exactly are you insinuating?" questions Umbridge as she stands on the steps next to McGonagall.

I stop, rooted to the spot by pure curiosity. A few others join me, having heard Professor Umbridge from inside the hall.

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students you conform to proscribed disciplinary practices," replies McGonagall rather coolly.

"What's going on?" Harry whispers coming to stand beside me.

"I told Professor McGonagall about Umbridge's torturous form of detention," I answer quickly, turning my attention back to what is playing out on the stairs as I pop another one of Ron's grape that I had taken with me in my mouth.

"So silly of me but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom, Minerva," Umbridge says moving up a step so that she is at eye level with Professor McGonagall.

"Not at all, Dolores," states McGonagall as she too steps up to the next step, now standing, yet again, a good head taller than Umbridge, "merely your medieval methods."

"I'm sorry dear, but to question my practices is to question the Ministry and by extension the Minister himself. I am a tolerant women, but the one thing I will not stand for it disloyalty." Says Umbridge sternly as if it was a student, not a teacher, with which she is speaking.

After stepping down a rather flustered looking McGonagall answers, "_Disloyalty_?"

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action," Umbridge says turning to address the rather large group of students that have gathered at the base of the stair case.

"What exactly does she mean by 'immediate action?'" questions Ron.

"More rules, and not normal Hogwarts rules…Ministry decrees," I respond as Draco strides towards us.

"Potter," he sneers, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Malfoy, how about taking your hands off Isabelle?" Harry replies glaring angrily at Draco.

"How about I don't and you pretend I did;" says Draco, "besides I'm merely walking her to Divination." With that we walk past a dumbfound Harry towards the tower in which my least favorite class awaits.

"He's a bit…" Draco says moving his hand about in an odd fashion, clearly unable to find the proper word.

"It's Harry, Draco, what'd you expect?" I question as we climb the stairs up to Professor Trelawney's classroom.

"Not much more," responds Draco.

"Have I ever told you how much I _absolutely_ hate this class?" I ask as we walk past Trelawney towards our usual table.

It is all the way in the back, nearly concealed by one of the odd, scarf like curtains that hang from the towers rather tall windows.

"Only about a dozen times," responds Draco taking his seat across from me.

Unable to tell if he is joking around or if he is being serious I say no more, instead I take out my book. Sitting quietly I watch as people come into the room. Last to file in…Dolores Umbridge.

"What is she doing here?" I question looking across the table at Draco.

"Because I'm supposed to know," he says, not looking over at me.

"Draco, did I do something wrong?" I ask confused by his sudden change in attitude.

"No," he replies bluntly glaring at Umbridge.

"Then what's wrong?" I say reaching out to take his hand in mine.

"Later," Draco says.

Deciding to drop the subject I turn my attention to the front of the class. Though I do not entirely like Divination I do not wish for my mark to fall.

"Today we will be continuing with our unit on dreams," starts Professor Trelawney. "I would like each of you to share last night's dream with your partner."

I roll my eyes before turning my attention back to Draco almost not wanting to talk to him, "I dreamed of a hundred different ways to off the toad," I joke glancing down towards Professor Umbridge who is scribbling furiously on a sheet of paper attached to a clip board.

"Bit violent aren't we?" questions Draco letting out a laugh. Perhaps whatever had come over him before has now passed.

I would continue to think this but there is some glint of something in Draco's blue eyes that makes me wonder what is going on in his mind. Perhaps later he will tell me but I push the matter no further, I care to much for the boy to pester him till the point of him not talking to me anymore.

"Just one question dear, you've been at this post how long exactly?" asks Umbridge before I can respond.

Professor Trelawney looks a bit baffled at being asked such a question but none the less she answers, "Sixteen years."

Instantly my hand shoots in the air, "Professor Umbridge, forgive my asking but why exactly are you here?" I say.

"I have been made High Inquisitor Miss. Black…." Umbridge replies before turning back to Trelawney.

"When?" I demand not going to let her get off with such a blunt answer.

"From the time I arrived," replies Umbridge not turning to look at me.

I cannot bloody believe this. I don't care if she is from the ministry; Umbridge needs to learn her place and I'm not afraid to teach it to her. She will be a broken woman by the time she leaves this school. Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers never make it out of Hogwarts unscathed; Umbridge is no exception.


	13. Harder Than I Thought

"That was terrible," I announce later as I walk past the sign that says Dolores Umbridge is High Inquisitor followed by Ron and Harry.

"She's completely vile," says Ron.

"At least you don't have six more days of detention with her," remarks Harry as we reach the dungeons where Snape teaches.

"Eight more days for me," I state. "But, I'm going to ask Snape to give me detention for the duration of the week just so I can have an excuse to get out of her torture."

Ron places the back of his hand on my forehead, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," I reply with a laugh, removing his hand from my face.

"So how are you going to get him to agree?" Harry questions, stopping in front of Snape's classroom door.

"I'm not going to his class, at all and anything else it takes," I reply.

Upon seeing Draco I move over to stand with him, squeezing between Pansy and him, "Skip with me," I whisper, playing with his tie.

"Let's go," he says, taking my hand as we hurry away from the dungeon door Snape has just opened. We hurry to the library. This routine continues on for almost the entire week, I still have not received detention.

Today is Monday; I only have two more days with Umbridge. Today is a good day.

I let out a laugh as Draco and I dash up the stairs towards the library something that has become almost a ritual, "Did you see the look on Parkinson's face when we took off?"

"She loathes you," answers Draco quietly as we enter the library.

"I don't care. She won't do anything to me," I reply sitting down in the same aisle Draco and I have sat in the past six days, my back against the book case.

"Frankly it's getting a bit annoying, having her throw herself at me constantly," complains Draco, taking a seat next to me.

"I can't imagine what it is like," I answer sympathetically, placing my hand on his arm.

"Having you with me makes it quite a bit better though," he states.

I smile over at Draco, pleased to be the one who he has chosen to give his affection to.

"So, tell me, why exactly have I been skipping class with you for the last six days?" questions Malfoy, lying so that his head is in my lap.

"Because," I start, stroking his white – blonde hair. "I needed Snape to give me detention for the rest of the week but it didn't work."

Draco closes his eyes, "So you could get out of Umbridge's detention?"

"Exactly," I reply gently running my finger from his cheek to his defined jaw bone.

It is almost an hour later when Crabbe comes into the library, breathing heavily, his fat face red.

"What Vincent?" I demand, glaring up at him.

"Everyone is going out to the courtyard, Umbridge is sacking Trelawney. Is he asleep?" huffs Crabbe looking down at Malfoy.

"No, I am not asleep. I'm merely enjoying myself a bit too much," responds Draco as he gets to his feet.

Draco and I follow Crabbe down the stairs, melting into a crowd of other students on their way to the courtyard. I watch as Mr. Filch sets a trunk in front of a rather timid looking Professor Trelawney. I don't necessarily feel sorry for the women but I cannot bring myself to feel pleased at her leaving either. This is Umbridge's doing…it's wrong.

The crowd parts as Professor Umbridge clad in a pink poncho, walks forward towards the Divination teacher; clip board clenched tightly in hand. Umbridge's hair is so held up with product and perhaps charms that it doesn't move at all in the slight autumn wind.

"Sixteen. Sixteen years I've lived and taught here. Hogwarts is my home. You…you can't do this," sobs Trelawney.

"Actually, I can," Professor Umbridge states holding up a piece of parchment for Trelawney to see.

Things at Hogwarts have changed ever so much since Umbridge started taking over. No music, no Weasley products, and my least favorite proper dress code. Dolores is taking over an all I want it do is fight it but no one else seems that interested in the idea.

Professor McGonagall, who has been standing behind Harry hurries over to the shaking Professor Trelawney, gathering her into a hug.

Seeing the look on McGonagall's face Umbridge smiles, "Something you'd like to say dear?"

"There are several I would like to say," responds McGonagall as the doors behind where I stand open, reveling an outraged Dumbledore.

He strides across the courtyard, talking as he walks, "Professor McGonagall, please escort Sybil back inside."

"Thank you, thank you," stammers Sybil as McGonagall leads her back towards the castle doors.

Umbridge turns towards Dumbledore, aggravation set on her toad like face, "Dumbledore, may I remind you that under the terms of educational decree number twenty – three as enacted by the Minister…."

Dumbledore cuts Dolores off, "You have the right to fire my teachers, you do not, however have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the Headmaster."

"For now," Umbridge replies giving the Headmaster a small smile.

"Don't you all have studying to do?" questions Dumbledore as he heads back inside.

I watch as Harry hurries after him, calling out Dumbledore's name. Instead of acknowledging Harry the Headmaster continues to walk. He won't be able to keep away from Harry forever. Harry wants answers and I'm getting tired of bending the truth to keep Harry in the dark about the weapon Voldemort wants.

"I…I need to go with Harry," I announce in a low voice before dashing over to where, disappointed and confused, Harry stands.

Why do things have to be difficult? I'm in love with Draco, every little thing about him unthaws me just as much as what him and his family stand for. Yet, Harry is the closest thing to real family I've had in such a long time. It feels almost impossible to be someone I'm not around him. I can have feelings around the savior of our world yet I feel it hard to express these around someone I love. Why is that? A single tear runs down my pale cheek as I pull Harry into a hug, keeping him from pursuing Dumbledore further. Lying is harder than I thought it would be.


	14. Solving The Problem

The golden flames warm the left side of my body as I sit in the Gryffindor common room, looking out of one of the high windows as the rain spatters against it. Hermione is off on another one of her rants about how Umbridge is ruining Hogwarts and what not. I tend to agree with her and over the past few weeks we have started getting along a bit better.

"We're not learning how to defend ourselves. We're not learning how to pass our OWLs. She's taking over the entire school," Hermione vents, telling the complete truth.

"Harry," calls a voice that sounds close and oddly familiar.

"Sirius!" exclaims Harry, moving to kneel by the fire.

Turning to look into the flames I see Sirius' face, "What are you doing here?"

"Answering your letters," Sirius replies. "you said you where worried about Umbridge. What's she doing? Training you to kill half-breeds?"

I shake my head back and forth but it is Harry who finally winds up speaking.

"Sirius, she's not letting us use magic at all," he explains.

"I'm not surprised. The latest intelligence is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat," replies Sirius.

"Combat?" Ron questions from his spot on the couch behind Harry and I. "What does he think? We're forming some sort of army?"

"That's exactly what he thinks. That Dumbledore is sending his own forces to take on the Ministry. He's becoming more and more paranoid every minute. The others wouldn't want me telling you this, Isabelle, Harry, but things aren't going at all well with the Order. Fudge is blocking the truth at every turn. These disappearances are just how it started before. Voldemort is on the move." communicates Sirius, looking between Harry and me.

"Just as I said this summer but no one listened to me," I state unable to hold my tongue.

"We now know what you said to be true darling," answers my father with a smile.

Of course, after the fact I'm correct but none of that matters now. It's too late. Voldemort is rising again and nothing but Harry Potter can stop him. Let's hope Harry is up to the challenge.

"Well, what do we do?" asks Harry.

Just then the portrait of the Fat Lady begins to swing open, "Someone's coming. I'm sorry I can't be of more help but for now at least it looks like you're on your own." Sirius says before disappearing back into the fire.

Hermione sighs heavily as Harry moves to sit back on the couch, "We need to be able to defend ourselves and if Umbridge refuses to teach us we need someone who will."

Finally, someone who actually wants to do something about what Umbridge is doing to our school. Ron, Hermione and I look over to Harry who looks back at us with an almost confused expression.

"No," he says.

"You've fought him, you know how it works," argues Hermione.

"Ask Isabelle, she's just as talented as I am," replies Harry, looking over at me.

Although I am honored I don't think I could teach other students about defending themselves. Not by myself at least, I'd need help.

"Why don't you both do it?" offers Ron. He is officially my savior for today.

"Brilliant. I'll spread the word. We can have our first meeting when we go into Hogsmead," says Hermione with a smile. Harry has still not agreed.

For the next month Hermione and I do our best to get the word out about the first meeting of Harry and my defense class. It's a hard task to keep something like that secret and get enough people to come at the same time. We did it though. In total we have twenty – eight members: Hannah Abbot, Katie Bell, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Lavender Brown, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Colin and Denis Creevey, Marietta Edgecombe, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Seamus Finnigan, Anthony Goldstein, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ernie Macmillan, Padma and Parvati Patil, Zacharias Smith, Alicia Spinnet, Dean Thomas, Fred and George, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Harry and I will teach and hopefully by the time OWLs roll around the students in our class will be prepared not just to answer questions about the defensive magic but also how to use it.


	15. First Meeting

"This is mad," says Harry as Ron, Hermione and I follow him down the snow covered street. "Who would want to be taught by me? I'm a nutter, remember?"

"Well you can't be any worse than old toad face," says Ron as we draw near to Hog's Head, the pub Hermione and I had told people to meet us at. It's out of the way and most students won't venture this far away from the main shopping area.

"You're not a nutter, Harry. Besides, I'll be helping you," I state, glancing over at him.

Harry smiles over at me, "Thanks guys."

It had been nearly two months since Hermione and I suggested that Harry and I should teach Hogwarts' students how to _really _defend themselves against dark magic. Though I had been ecstatic about the idea from the beginning Harry is still skeptical.

"Who's supposed to be meeting us?" questions Harry, looking around.

"Just a couple people," Hermione replies as she opens the door to the pub, giving me a look that stops me from telling Harry just how many people a couple are.

The inside of the pub is rather dark with only a few candles places here and there for light and then there is the rays of sun that manage to find their way through the small cracks in the walls. The owner looks as if he's somehow cheated death and has lived one too many years. He is followed around by a little grey goat that wears a bell around its neck.

"Nice place," jokes Ron as a huge grey rat runs over his shoe.

I let out a laugh, "Don't be mean."

"But…." Ron starts sounding a little confused by my remark, "I wasn't."

"I thought it'd be safe. Somewhere off the beaten track," explains Hermione as we take our places at a table towards the back near a low fire.

"Definitely off the beaten path, safe I'm not so sure, "I remark, glancing up at the rotting ceiling boards.

"Too late to change locations now," says Ron pointing at a group of students as the file into the pub.

"Ronald, it's not polite to point," whispers Hermione as she stands. "Um…hi. So, you all know why we're here. We need a teacher…a proper teacher. One who's had real experience defending themselves against the dark arts."

"Why?" questions a rather pudgy boy sitting towards the front. His reminds me very much of Harry's cousin, Dudley.

"Why?" responds Ron, "because you – know – who is back you tosspot."

"So he says," the boy continues, gesturing to Harry.

"Are you calling him a lair?" I ask outraged. "Cause if that's all you're here to do I suggest you get off your rather large rump up and get."

"Dumbledore says so," steps in Hermione before I am able to say any more.

"So Dumbledore says because he says?" the git asks. "Where's the proof?"

"Perhaps Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed," suggests a dark haired boy sitting next to Ginny.

"I'm not going to talk about Cedric so if that's why you're here you might as well clear out now. Come on let's go. They're just here cause they think I'm some sort of freak," Harry says getting to his feet.

I move around him, placing a hand on his chest, the other on his cheek in hopes he will not look away, "Do you think Ginny thinks you're a freak? Or Fred. Or George. What about Cho and Luna?" I question, looking him in the eyes.

"Stop feeling Harry up and get on with it," says Fred receiving snickers from some of the others sitting in the room.

"I'm not feeling him up thank you very much," I snap back, glancing over at Fred.

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus charm?" asks Luna trying to get back to the things Harry is able to perfect.

"Yes, I've seen it." I announce removing my hands from Harry.

"Blimey Harry!" exclaims Dean. "I didn't know you could do that."

"And, and he killed the Basilisk with the sword in Dumbledore's office," pipes up Neville.

"It's true," says Ginny, looking at Harry with loving eyes.

"Yeah, and he fought off about a hundred dementors once," announces Ron, who, through the entire thing has remained seated.

Hermione looks over everyone in the room, "And last year he really did fight you – know – who in the flesh."

"Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that but the truth is most of the time it was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time. I nearly always had help." Harry objects.

"He's just being modest," says Hermione quickly.

"No!" explodes Harry a fire in his eyes I've never seen before. "Hermione I'm not. Facing this stuff in real life is not like in school. In school if you make a mistake you can just try again tomorrow. But, out there when you're a second away from being murdered or watching a friend die right before your eyes you don't know what that's like."

Everyone is the room is quiet…staring in amassment at the out burst Harry just had.

"Harry's exactly correct. None of you have ever done any of this but that doesn't mean you can't learn…that you won't be able to defend yourselves if needed. Now none of you probably know me but I'm Harry's…." I say but Harry cuts me off before I can finish.

"Girlfriend. Isabelle is my girlfriend and she will also be helping me teach. She can do everything I can." He announces much to the surprise of everyone in the room except Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Fred and George who Harry has been looking directly at the entire time he was speaking.

"You're both right. That's why we need your help. If we're going to have any chance at beating –" Hermione stops for a second before going on – "Voldemort."

"So he's really back?" asks the same plump boy from earlier.

Harry, who is still a bit upset only nods, taking my hand in his. Looking over at me Harry looks as if he is about to cry. Why I am not sure.

"Are you alright?" I whisper, brushing a fallen piece of hair out of Harry's face.

Instead of speaking Harry just nods, intertwining his fingers with mine. If only he knew the truth, the real reason why I was with him…why I was originally pretending to be his friend. Now all that has changed; Harry Potter is a friend.

'Well, if you're still interested after everything sign up," I announce setting a pen on the table next to a piece of parchment.

One after another everyone in the room signs their names, some smiling at Harry and me others giving Harry a thumbs up.

"I had no idea about you and Isabelle mate," says Dean as he scribbles his name down. "Congrats."

"Thanks, Dean," replies Harry, smiling at me.

"I cannot believe you said that," I whisper in Harry's ear.

"They believe it," says Harry as the last person signs.

With that Hermione rolls up the parchment and we all head out into the snow, each group going their own separate way. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Neville follow behind Harry and me. It is much too cold to stay out in the streets. I lead Harry towards to Three Broomsticks hoping there is a table left inside big enough for all six of us.

"Belle, there you are," says Draco as we enter the most commonly used pub. "Why are you with them?"

"Draco…" I respond looking to Harry for help.

"She's decided we all need detention," he says shaking his head vigorously up and down, soon the others join in.

"Exactly," I answer before turning and heading back out into the cold street. Perhaps the castle is a better place to go anyway.

"That was close," whispers Hermione as we head towards the bridge that will take us to the castle.

"Right, so we are going to need a place to practice. Someplace where Umbridge won't find out," Harry announces seeming more apt to teach now that he knows people are willing to be taught by him.

"The Shrieking Shack," offers Ginny who is walking to my left, eyeing Harry and mine joined hands.

I quickly drop Harry's hand before answering, "That's too small. Plus it's old, we wouldn't want to accidentally blow it up."

"The Forbidden Forest?" asks Hermione.

"We're not allowed in there," says Ron.

"Or are you just to frightened of the spiders to go in?" I question knowing of Ronald's terrible fear of the eight legged creatures.

Ron turns pink but shakes his head, "Not at all."

"Harry," Ginny cuts in, "what happens if Umbridge does find out?"

"Who cares?" exclaims Hermione. "I mean it's sort of exciting isn't it? Breaking the rules."

Ron looks over at Hermione, giving her a confused look, "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?"

Ha. This must be Hermione's first real time of breaking school rules. Of course she's assisted Harry and Ron in their 'adventures' before but nothing like this. It is exciting for all of us but also dangerous. If we are caught by Umbridge we all face detention or worse expulsion.

"Over the next few days keep a look out for any possible place we could use for practice," I say before everyone parts.

"Bye!" Ginny calls over her shoulder as she walks away towards the courtyard.


	16. Room of Requirement

_ All student organizations are henceforth disbanded. Any student in noncompliance will be expelled. _Umbridge's voice sounds through the castle as Harry, Ron, Hermione and I walk through the third floor corridor. This is absolutely absurd. We are given a new decree to follow every other day now. How many more of these things can Umbridge come up with?

"She knows," I state as we stop in front of a picture of two older wizards sitting in two high backed chairs. Ron sits down and pulls out his Potions work.

Harry shakes his head back and forth quickly, "I don't think so."

"Why else would she make a decree like that?" I question, my eyes locked with Harry's chocolate brown ones.

"I don't know, because she's a vile toad," Harry offers back.

"Besides that," I answer, rolling my eyes.

"I think she suspects something, now stop, I'm trying to finish this," Ron butts in from the floor, holding up a scroll of parchment. Ron still hasn't done his potions work and it is due tomorrow.

Hermione rolls her eyes, "Honestly, Ronald, you're still not done?"

Before Ron is allowed to defend himself Neville runs up to us, breathing heavy, his face red, "I found it! I found a place to hold our meetings!"

"Go on," I encourage him, "but keep your voice down."

"Right. Sorry. Come with me," Neville says.

Ron stands up and follows after Neville, Hermione, Harry and me.

Neville continues to explain things as we hurry after him, "So the other day Crabbe and Goyle decided it would be funny to harass me in the hall. I needed a place to go to get away from them so I passed by right here –" Neville stops in front of a plain brick wall – "then there it was, a door grew out of this wall."

As Neville continues to babble on a wooden door begins to appear where the brick wall has always been. How odd, I've gone to Hogwarts for five years now and not once did I ever find this. A secret room, it's absolutely incredible.

"You've done it, Neville. You found the Room of Requirement," Hermione says as we enter the room, the majority of the walls are covered with mirrors, stun dummies are set up around the room and there is an assortment of other things that could be used in a class like the one Harry and I are going to teach.

Neville looks completely confused, "The what?"

"It's also known as the Come and Go Room. The Room of Requirement only appears when a person has a real need of it and it always comes equipped with the seekers needs," explains Hermione, making herself seem like an even bigger know it all that I thought she was.

Ron glances over at me and I know he is going to say something that will only upset Hermione, "So say you really needed the toilet…."

"Charming Ronald, but yes, that is the general idea," replies Hermione, eyes closed.

"It's brilliant," says Harry, looking over at me, the excitement of a child shinning in his eyes. All I want to do is go curl up by the fire in the Slytherin common room with Draco.

"It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back," I add on, unable to hold back my excitement. It really is an incredible thing to be going against what an entire group of people just so readily follow. Maybe they are just too frightened to try but I refuse. Dumbledore's Army, a name we decided on at our very first meeting at Hog's Head, will take down Umbridge.


	17. Things That Should Not Have Happened

"You really shouldn't do things like this, Bell," Draco cautions, running his fingers through my hair as I pass the tip of my finger over a candle.

"So what if I do, it isn't hurting you or anyone else," I reply, defiantly. Ever since I stopped going to detention with Umbridge Draco seems to like her more, take her side more than mine.

"I'm just saying that you're going to get yourself caught," answers Malfoy, moving him lips from my ear to my jugular.

"Why have you started taking her side on everything?" I demand, standing up and moving across the dormitory from him.

In reality I shouldn't be in the boy's dormitory this late at night. I should be back in the Gryffindor common room asleep on the couch, my head on Harry or Ron's shoulder until someone woke me up so I could go upstairs. Yet for some odd reason I can't stay away, everything about the sneaking around makes me feel like I'm electrically charged. I love it.

"That's not the truth, Bell," Draco says, moving over to me, holding my head in his hands.

"It is too," I state, my eyes locked with his baby blue ones. I want to believe him but it isn't the truth.

"Believe what you want," answers Malfoy before pressing his lips to mine but only for a second. I pull away.

I really do love him, and he really does love me and although we don't always agree. Draco has been there for me on matter what and I haven't the slightest doubt in my mind that if Umbridge started hurting me again he would hate her. Shivering, I lean against Malfoy's chest, intertwining my fingers with his; somehow we managed to make it back over to sit on Draco's bed.

My head rests on his bare chest as I trace his defined abs muscles. Tears fall from my eyes onto his flannel pajama pants. I've done so many things wrong this year and all to hear something that the Dark Lord wants to know; something that I might not even be able to get to. I feel like I've drifted so far away from Draco, it's like I hardly know him anymore.

"Bell…Bell, what's wrong?" questions Draco, taking my face in his hands.

Shaking my head I just continue to cry unable to form words. What will he if I tell that I'm pretending to date him arch enemy? He'll hate me but I've got to tell him.

"Draco," I start, my hands roaming over his face, my fingers twining into his hair. "I'm pretending to date Harry. He said that it would make people listen to me more but I don't like the idea anymore than you probably do but he won't let me tell. I know you're going to be terribly mad at me but please…." I cannot continue on.

Instead of talking Draco throws his glass across the room. The glass shards hit the floor as liquid runs down the stone walls. He is too mad for words. He can't hurt me, we won't hurt me. Will he? Draco has never laid a hand on me, not once but would he now that he knows?

"Have you told Potter how you feel?" Draco forces himself to say, jaw clenched.

"He doesn't listen. He told me that the members would trust me more," I explain.

"I don't want you around him anymore."

"Draco, you know just as well as I that I have to be. It's what the Dark Lord wants."

"I'll talk to him. Potter has no right treating my girlfriend like that."

"Draco, please, look at me."

"What? What do you want me to say? You knew I would not be happy about this."

"I'm sorry."

"Just go. I can't look at you right now."

"Draco please."

The door of Draco's room is shut in my face made blurry by the tears streaming from my eyes. He cannot stay mad forever. We've loved each other since out second year at Hogwarts. This cannot really be happening. Who do I have to talk to now? That's simple…no one, because no one but Draco understands.

Hurrying back toward the Gryffindor common room I am stopped by no one even though it is much past the time students are allowed out in the hall. Even Snape did not stop me tonight. The common room is a different story. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Neville are all sitting around the fire. I try to walk past them unseen by Ron notices me.

"What's wrong?" he questions standing up and pulling me into a hug.

To upset to try and push him away, I rest my head on Ron's shoulder, making a wet spot on his shirt. Ronald has been the kindest to me out of all of Harry's friends. He takes time to listen.

After about ten minutes I feel Ron's lips close to my ear, "Is it that nasty prat Malfoy. What did he do?"

"He shut me out of his life. Told me to he couldn't stand to look at me anymore," I mumble as Ron takes us over to the couch.

His strong arms are around me as I sit on his lap, my head resting at the base of his neck. Harry, Neville and Hermione sit on the floor looking up at us.

"He's a git," says Ron.

"I love him," I state.

I know that's a stupid excuse but it is the truth. Draco has been the only one I've ever been able to confide in besides Sirius and he's been in Azkaban for most of my life. In this moment I've given up all rational thoughts and as my lips meet Ron's I can hear the gasp but all I can think of is Ronald's lips moving with mine. It's wrong. Hermione likes Ron but I cannot stop but then again Ron doesn't seem to mind either.

Pulling away I look down at the couch, "Sorry."

"Bloody hell, Malfoy is one lucky git," says Ron after a moment of silence.

Our lips meet again.


	18. I Always Get What I Want

**Author's Note: Alright so this chapter is from Draco's point of view and it will probably be the only one I just wanted you to see how he reacted to seeing Isabelle with Ron. Don't get too mad at me please. Everything I do is for you guys. If you don't like the pairing let me know. **

I know what I did was wrong but I didn't know it was terrible enough to make her go to him. Nothing and I repeat nothing could have prepared me for what I saw this morning on my way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Isabelle, walking hand in hand with Weasley, they are all over each other. It disgusts me to see his lips trail along her cheek toward her neck. I can feel the bile building up in my throat.

Sitting at the oak table I exert all my effort into not looking over at them but I can't help it. Why him? Isabelle could have gone to anyone else yet she chooses Weasley. He's not even attractive. Could it be because he just happened to be there? Maybe he's taking it too far. Maybe he only thinks she likes him in that way. Wrong. I chose the wrong time look over. Bell's lips are glues to Weasley's, his fingers intertwined in her hair. I hate him, I completely and utterly loath him. I love Isabelle and yet she throws away everything after one little fight. Unbelievable.

Closing my eyes I push my plate away from me. I've got to get her back. To my left I hear laughter; Isabelle's laughter. I cannot look at her, not with him.

I know she is going to that stupid Dumbledore's Army thing maybe I can get her alone on the way to that. I just need to talk; if it doesn't work and she really is happy with the Weasley boy I'll let them alone.

**Later**

Getting Isabelle along, fat chance, though I have to admit I didn't have much hope. Weasley is walking with his hands in my girlfriends.

I'll take a chance, "Bell, can I talk to you for a minute."

Looking up at Ron, Isabelle kisses him on the cheek before walking over to me, "What do you want Draco? To hurt my feelings more because I'm not really in the mood."

She is so hot when she's feisty like this. Would I be a terrible person if I kissed her right now? Yes.

"No, I just wanted to apologize. What I did the other night was not entirely called for," I say.

"You're only too correct Malfoy, now if you'll excuse me I've got to be somewhere." Isabelle replies before following after Weasley who had slowly started walking away.

Well, so much for that. Alright so I lied. I can't give Isabelle up like that. Somewhere deep down in that cold black heart of hers she has to still have feelings for me. Someone just doesn't move on that quickly. I'll try again tomorrow.

Returning to the common room I flop down on the couch ignoring Blaise who is also sitting in the room.

"Rough day mate?" he questions even though I had willed him not to.

"You could call it that. I saw Isabelle hanging on the arm of the Weasley boy."

"What'd you do?"

"Why do you always assume it's me?"

"Why else would she be with another guy?"

"I just lost my temper."

"Over what?"

"Bell was pretending to date Potter."

"Well now she's with Weasley. I bet that's a bother."

"Like a knife to the heart."

"So you really like her?"

"I'd give my life for her."

"You've got it bad mate."

"I've not got anything. Alright Blaise just come off it. She won't be with him for too long. I know Isabelle, she's fickle. It took me a year to convince her that she didn't need to keep moving onto different guys."

"Naw, she likes you. She wouldn't leave. You did date Pansy for a few months. Could it be payback? No offense but I wouldn't put it past her. The girl's evil."

"Isabelle isn't evil."

"Whatever mate."

I have no more patience for Blaise. He's my best mate but sometimes I cannot stand him. He asks too many questions and makes snap judgments. Isabelle, my beautiful girlfriend, might have a heart of stone but she isn't evil; not to the people she likes. I want her back and I _always_ get what I want. Weasley is not going to steal Isabelle away from me.


	19. The Ultimate Hurt

Standing in front of everyone in this room would make a normal person nervous but I'm not. My eyes are locked on Ron's as I talk and a warmth that I've never felt before envelopes me every time he flashes me his crooked smile.

"So today we are going to learn how to disarm and opponent. Isabelle… Isabelle…Isabelle…." Harry says and even though I hear my name I cannot tear my eyes away from Ron's.

"What?" I question turning to look at him after a few seconds.

"He wants to demonstrate the spell you daft girl," Hermione says.

Even since the night Ron and I kissed in the common room Hermione has absolutely hated me. Everything I do is wrong or I'm trying to hard or being too loud or being told how inappropriate it is to snog in public. I've started ignoring her which, of course, only makes her more upset with my dating Ron.

"She's not daft," replies Ron, sticking up for me.

"Oh, shut up, Ronald," answers Hermione before turning to look at Harry and I who are standing on opposite sides of the room from each other.

"Alright so what you are going to do is face your partner, flick your wand slightly and then say _expelliarmus_," I explain already knowing that Harry is better at the teaching that I am.

One thing that I am good at is getting spells out. I'm probably faster than Harry but I have no desire to brag today. Instead I get ready and as Harry lifts his wand I yell, "Expelliarmus!"

Harry's wand flies out of his hand, clattering to the ground. Stepping back to my place next to Ron I sigh as he takes my hand in his.

"So that's how it works. I want everyone to pair off and practice," says Harry motioning for me to stand with him in the middle of the room.

Ron has paired up with Hermione because I'm supposed to be walking around and helping people, like Neville, who are having trouble. I'm pleased to help. I'll let Hermione have her time with Ron.

Neville is facing a dummy, it's safer that way. He shouts the spell and instead of the dummies' wand, Neville's wand flies out of his hand. Both Harry and I hurry over to him.

"I'm hopeless," grumbles Neville, retrieving his wand.

"You're just flourishing your wand too much, watch Isabelle," Harry instructs.

Standing in front of the dummy I take a deep breath, "Expelliarmus!"

The dummy's wand flies out of its hand. Harry nods as I walk towards Ron who is standing in front of Hermione. They aren't doing anything. Placing my hands over his eyes I laugh as he guesses who it could be even though I am positive he knows it is me.

"Isabelle?" Ron questions finally before turning around and covering my lips with his.

A few people stare but I hardly care. Being in Ron's arms with his lips pressed to mine is so much different them being with Draco. I always felt cold and rigged with Malfoy but with Ron my entire soul is on fire and our kisses are passionate and full of desire although Ron isn't always as gently as Draco is. Ronald knows I'm not a doll that can be broken.

"Honestly you two can't you at least wait till we get back to the common room?" questions Hermione with that silly annoyed face she's been giving me since yesterday.

"Honestly, Hermione, just calm down," Ron replies before turning back to me. "You're going to get me in trouble with the boss."

"And who would that be?" I question.

"Hermione," Ron replies, his lips on my ear.

Laughing I walk away to make sure that the others are doing alright. Fred and George follow me with their eyes. I refuse to go over to them. I'll deal with their comments later, in the common room while Ron is around. He's got a better handle on his brothers than I do.

After about an hour I stop everyone, "Alright so we'll meet once a week, same place at the same time. Try not to travel in groups bigger than three or four; we don't want Umbridge on our case. Try to practice as much as possible. You're all doing really, really well."

With a few goodbyes and thanks Harry, Ron, Hermione and I are left in the room by ourselves. We can't all leave together because Umbridge suspects us. She's aware that together all four of us are dangerous to her rule over the school. We'll have to leave in pairs.

"I'll go with Isabelle if you and Hermione will go together," says Ron, looking at Harry.

"Fine," Hermione huffs before leaving the Room of Requirements, Harry following at her heels.

I feel bad for putting a wedge between Hermione and Ron. What happened was by chance and under any other circumstance this would not be happening. Ron and I would hate each other. I would be calling him a blood – traitor and he would be putting up with it out of fear of getting his nose punched in by Grabbe or Goyle. It's not that way now though. Ronald is by far the kindest person I've met so far. He really cares about me.

"I'm sorry," I announce as we enter the common room.

"Bout what?" questions Ron as he shoves a cookie the house elves has left for us into his mouth.

"Hermione is upset with you, you're brothers are going to bug you until you die and it's my fault entirely." I explain before allowing Ron to feed me a truffle.

"Tisn't your fault, I'll deal with Hermione and we can deal with my brother's together, okay? No need to worry." Ron replies as we sit down on the couch. Fred and George sit on either side of us.

"So how is snogging Ronald?" questions George who is sitting next to me.

"Why as him that question?" Fred asks George from beside Ron.

"Cause he hasn't gotten any further than that," replies George.

"How do you know that?" I butt in unable to keep my mouth closed.

Even if they are Ronald's brothers they've got no right to make fun of him for snogging with someone. It is a perfectly normal display of affection.

"Ronald would be to shy to do anything else. We're surprised you even got him to snog," answer the twins.

"Sod off will you. I'm not going to push Isabelle into something she doesn't want to do," replies Ron, his grasp on my hand becoming tighter.

"Excuses, excuses Ronald. You'd shag him wouldn't you Isabelle?" says George, catching me off guard.

"Don't ever ask her a question like that again or…or…I'll, put you both in detention; with Umbridge," threatens Ron. His brothers just laugh.

"You're only jealous because you've never actually had someone to snog with and no one will _ever_ shag you. The both of you are utterly ridiculous in the way that you tease him!" I explode, getting up from the couch. "So stop –" I draw out my wand pointing it between the twins – "I know worse curses than you could probably fathom and I am not afraid to use them."

Both twins look at me in a mutter horror. I'm so full of kempt up anger and they can see it in the flash of my eyes. The do not push the matter further.

"Bloody hell, Isabelle, normally my brothers would just laugh if I tried something like that." Ron says coming to stand next to me.

"They don't trust me with a wand," I reply before burying my head into the base of Ron's neck, my lips and tongue attacking the sensitive spot I'd found the other night. Ronald groans, holding my head to his neck, his fingers wound tightly in my hair. As his breathing quickens I step away, leaving my hand in his.

"We can't go any further, you know that," I state as he leans in to kiss me.

"I won't bush you," replies Ron, pulling me close to his chest.

"Alright," I reply before pulling Ron's bottom lip into my mouth.

After a few minutes of snogging I pull away. I have to get clothes out of my dormitory before Draco gets back. I do not fear him; I simply have no desire to speak with him.

"I've got to go. Snape wants to see me about skipping class those last few weeks," I say, my hands roaming over Ron's back muscles, those are bigger than Draco's.

"Be safe," answers Ron before going up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

Walking back to the Slytherin common room I can hear footsteps behind me, but I think nothing of it. People wander the halls all the time at night, trying to get back to their house's before students are no longer allowed to roam the halls. Suddenly someone's hand is on my shoulder and I'm being pushed up against the wall, a hand around my neck. Who the Hell…?

Draco. His white – blonde hair shines in the dim lights in the dungeons of Hogwarts, his eyes a mask of anger. I'm afraid of him now. Grabbe and Goyle come out of the shadows. I can't get away and Ron thinks I'm on my way to Snape's which is on the other side of the castle. How stupid could I be?

"Draco, please, don't do this," I plead with him.

"Scared now that Weasley isn't around?" Crabbe jeers but Draco motions for him to be quiet.

"Out of all the people in Hogwarts why did you have to go to him, why Weasley?" Draco starts. "I've loved you since the day you kissed me in potions class. I thought you loved me too. I'm sorry, alright, I shouldn't have been so harsh but Potter, I hate him. I'm lost with out you Bell. I love you."

Turning my face so he can't kiss me I long for someone, anyone to come down the hall right now. "If you loved me you wouldn't have waited for me to come out of the Gryffindor common room. You knew I'd be alone and you took advantage of that. If you loved me you'd be happy for me."

"Ha. Happy for you, with the Weasley boy, that's impossible. I don't want to see you with anyone else," replies Draco.

"You're just jealous of him because you know that he is capable of treating my better than you ever did. You are a cold hearted snake, Draco Malfoy, now let me go," I demand.

Malfoy's hand makes contact with my cheek…hard. "Shut up witch!" he hollers, his body shaking. "Just shut up!"

As Grabbe, Goyle, and Draco disappear down the corridor I stand, frozen to the spot. I can feel my cheek swell, there is no way I'll be able to hide it from Ron. Tears slide down my face as I allow myself to sink to the ground. The boy I never thought could hurt me just cut my heart out of my chest…the worst pain imaginable.


	20. Lines Still Visible Love Not Lost

Umbridge's class is torture. She doesn't let us do anything but copy out of the book over and over again. It's terrible. To make things even worse both Ron _and _Draco are in my Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Ronald just about exploded when he saw my cheek this morning. It's big and puffy but it's not purple which is pleasing. I would hate to have to walk around with a purple cheek. Draco just sits in the back of the class, this stupid sad expression in his eyes every time he looks at me. If he really thinks that's going to work he's kidding himself.

"Are you sure you're alright?" whispers Ron as Umbridge comes in the room.

Nodding I pull out my book, I do not need to get detention again. The lines on my hand are still visible and I have no desire to reopen them.

"You will please copy the approved text four times to ensure maximum retention. There is not need to talk," instructs Umbridge once she is standing in front of the class.

"No need to think is more like it," mumbles Hermione as she begins to copy the words out of the text book.

Unable to stop myself I let out a laugh before quickly looking down and starting to scribble on the paper. Ron's arm is in contact with mine for the duration of the class and I can feel Draco's piercing stare on the back of my neck. I have to get out of this class. Is my dating of Ron even right? Its obvious Hermione isn't pleased with it and neither is Draco. I've got a swollen cheek to prove that. I check my watch; only five more minutes and I can go. Needing time alone to think I plan on going up to the Owlery after class.

The second Umbridge releases us I gather my stuff and leave the room without telling Ron where I am going. He'll wonder, of course, but I'm beyond caring. I'm being terribly horrid to everyone. I wish I could take it all back. Go back to the day I asked and, well…not ask. I don't want it anymore. What am I saying? It's what I'm supposed to do. He is my father after all. Isn't it a child's job to do as their father asks of them? I suppose it is. Yes…yes it is. I'm doing the right thing.

The autumn air is chilly but not enough that I require a jacket. It is quiet except for the quiet chirping of the owls. Taking out a piece of parchment I begin to scribble a letter for Sirius, perhaps he'll know what to do.

Dear Padfoot,

Things at Hogwarts are great but my personal life is in shreds. I broken up with my old boyfriend and have started seeing Ron. He's fabulous and nothing but kind to me but I wonder if I only decided to be with him because I was mad at my ex. I'm utterly confused. How are you doing? Harry and I are coming to visit you over Christmas break though I will have to arrive late. I miss you immensely. Take care of yourself.

You're daughter,

Isabelle

Finding Padfoot, my owl, I attach the letter to his left foot. As he flies off I pray that my letter will get to Sirius. Mail is being checked and there is still a reward out for whoever finds Sirius and brings him to the ministry. Without my father to console in I would have no one. Sometimes I need an older person to share my problems with, someone who has actually been through the same thing.

No point in staying up here. I might as well go back to the common room and face what I've been avoiding. I'll have to figure out what to do about the whole Ron and Draco problem by myself until I get a letter back from Sirius. What a mess I've made of everything.

"Where were you?" questions Ron as I sit on the couch next to him.

"The Owlery, I had to send a letter to Padfoot," I reply, resting my head on his arm.

"Have you heard from him?" asks Harry.

"No, have you?" I reply.

"Not at all, I'm beginning to worry."

"I'm sure Sirius and the rest of the Order is just busy," says Hermione as she walks through the room.

Typical, she won't even stop to talk if I'm with Ron. I do think that is a bit ridiculous. There is no need to show just how jealous she is, everyone already knows. I've got to end this, but being with Ron has opened new doors. I feel warm and alive for once. No, that's a lie; there was a time when I felt like this with Draco. Could we get that back?

"You alright?" asks Ron.

"Just thinking," I reply, tracing a scar on the palm of Ron's hand.

"Can I ask what about?" says Ron sticking to his 'I won't push you' rule he'd come up with the other night. If I don't want to do something I don't have to.

"About, Draco…about you, about dinner," I answer telling the complete truth no use lying.

"Isabelle, he hit you, are you really thinking about going back to him?" Ron demands not even knowing exactly what I was thinking about Draco, though he has it almost spot on.

"I did love him," I reply, avoiding Ron's eyes.

"You still do don't you?" asks Ron.

"I don't know," I answer before closing my eyes. I'm terribly tired and I've still got work to do. For a few hours I will be in the safety of dreams.


	21. Hogwarts' Teen Love Life

I've begun to work things out. Draco and I haven't spoken since he hit me and that was a week and a half ago. Hermione has slowly warmed up to the idea of Ron and me dating; she no longer feels the need to leave the room when we are together; Ron and I have only gotten closer in these passing weeks. The Dumbledore's Army classes have been coming along nicely and everyone, including Neville, has moved up to stunning.

"Isabelle is going to teach the class to day," Harry announces, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, right. First off Filch is watching us so be extra careful in your comings and goings to this room. Secondly, everyone is doing really well so today I'm going to introduce stunning. Stunning is one of the most useful spells in your arsenal," I explain hoping everyone got it.

Harry nods, "It's sort of a wizards bread and butter, really."

Smiling over at Harry I nod, he's got it spot on. Without stunning you technically have nothing. Yes, you can de – arm your opponent but what good that does you in the end I'll never know?

Looking around I choose the smallest kid in the room…Nigel, "So come on then, Nigel. Give it your best shot. We'll use…stupefy."

Nodding Nigel moves to the other end of the room, his wand pointed at me. Did I make a mistake choosing Nigel? Perhaps I should have chosen Ron, he'd have gone easy on me but Nigel is just another boy. Oh well, it's not like I haven't been stunned before. Stupefy really isn't that bad.

"Stupefy!" Nigel yells sending both of us flying backwards.

Sitting up I smile at the small blond boy, "Good. Not bad at all Nigel."

"Well done," Harry says as Ron lends me a hand in getting up.

It is starting to get cold in this room and the warmth of Ron's hand feels good on my nearly numb fingers. He smiles at me, holding me close to his chest for a minute, allowing my body to steal some of his heat.

"Alright, Hermione, Ron, why don't you try," I say after a few minutes of everyone just standing around.

The rest of the students' line up, clearing the room for Ron and Hermione, it's too dangerous to have too many people doing this at once.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you," Ron says to Hermione before going to the opposite end of the room.

"Thank you, Ron."

Suddenly the room erupts with cheers for Ron, "Come on Ron. You can do it Ron. Good luck mate."

"Don't hesitate, Ronald," I whisper to him as he turns to face Hermione.

Before Ron can even nod Hermione's wand it out, "Stupefy!"

Ronald flies backwards hitting his head on the glass wall behind him. Dashing over I help him sit up, inspecting the back of his scalp for injuries. Seeing that nothing is wrong I allow his to stand.

"It's alright, Isabelle. I let her do that. It's good manners, isn't it?"

Rolling my eyes, I wrap my arm around his waste, "The enemy doesn't care about manners, Ronald. Don't be polite."

Ron nods before leaning over and kissing the side of my head. Rolling my eyes I press my lips to his for a second before turning to the rest of the class. "Alright, everybody split into pairs don't try too hard. I'm not in the mood to go to the hospital wing."

Ron stays by me, allowing me to keep my head rested on his arm. His hand is resting on my lower back. I'm so warm right now. Closing my eyes I let myself drift into a light sleep waking only once Ron moves. The room is empty. Have I really been sleeping that long? Why am I on the floor?

"You're awake," smiles Ron as I sit up.

"Yeah, sorry I made you sit here for so long," I reply, resting my head on Ron's shoulder.

"I don't mind. You said my name in your sleep. What where you dreaming about?"

"I was falling, no one was there, I called out but no one came and then…." I trail off unable to finish.

It wasn't Ron who saved me it was Draco and he was sad and sorry for all the pain he caused me. He was crying, he said he needed me to keep him sane. I kissed him and told him I loved him. Ron doesn't need to hear that.

Ron sensing that something is wrong does not push the matter further. Instead he helps me stand, leading me towards the door. I need to speak with Draco. I need to tell him I'm sorry. Yet I cannot hurt Ron, he's been much to kind to me. Oh, the complications of being in love with two people at once.


	22. Set Above the Rest

He's sitting here, his eyes on the green flames; he hasn't even heard me come in. I suppose that is to my advantage. I've gathered up everything I want to say to the blonde – haired god but as of now all I want is his lips on mine, to feel his fingers pulling at my red – brown hair. Shaking my head, I try to clear these thoughts from my mind; they only float towards the back. I walk up behind Draco, my hands sliding around his neck; I only mean to scare him a little. After all he does deserve it.

"Gah!" he exclaims as my cold hands meet the warm flesh around his throat.

Stepping back I allow him to stand, a smirk sliding over my mouth, "Did I scare you?"

"Perhaps. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off with Weasley?"

"I came to get a few things and to talk if you wanted."

"Well, I don't."

"That's a lie."

"It is not."

I am now standing in front of Draco, how I got there I know not. Without hesitation I crash my lips onto his. They are soft and feel so right under mine. His tongue traces my bottom lip and I open my mouth ever so slightly, letting him in. Draco's fingers are in my hair, crushing my face to his. Unable to breath but not wanting to break the kiss I battle with myself for a minute. Breathing wins.

Both of us breathing heavy, Draco touches his forehead to mine. Why did I ever think for a minute I could just come in here and talk to him? I suppose I hoped that I would simply be strong. Ha, I saw how that worked out.

"I'm sorry," I mumble once I've regained normal breathing.

"No. You don't have to be sorry," starts Draco, holding me close to his chest. "I should be sorry. I shouldn't have hit you. I was just so angry. If you're happy with Ron I should let you two alone. I just feel so empty without you around. I love you Bell."

A tear runs down my face. Only someone who truly loved me would say that, "Oh, Draco."

I collapse in his arms, wither it be from lack of sleep or the intensity of the moment I haven't the slightest clue but I know who I want to be with. He doesn't sit on the floor with me for hours while I sleep, he carries me up to his dormitory and lays me on his bed, his fingers running through my hair, his lips on my ear. I want to be with Draco Malfoy but then why do I feel so terrible about what this will do to Ron?

"What should I do?" questions Draco after a minute of quiet.

"You should kiss me again," I reply, looking up at him under my eye lashes.

Smirking, Draco pulls me closer to him, his lips on mine. We snog for a bit before I pull away, smiling like a fool.

"You are going to kill me," mumbles Draco, leaning in to kiss me yet again.

Putting a finger over his soft pink lips, "Not if I stay away then I won't be around to kill you."

"That would only make my condition worse."

"And what, may I ask, is your condition?"

"A love so strong for this girl; this girl I set so high above myself. She's the most amazing girl in the world so beautiful and strong, yet fragile. Guys would die to be with her but you see she chose me. I am so madly in love with her that even if I am away from her for a second of the day I feel as if my heart my be ripped from my chest," explains Draco, his fingers in my hair.

"Well this girl must be very special to you if you love her that much."

"Yes, ever so special."

"Well I wouldn't want to intrude and as it appears you've got eyes for no other but this girl I will be on my way," at this I stand and get off the bed.

Yet I am not able to even take a step before I feel Draco's hands on my waist, his arms snaking around me, pulling me back towards him.

"You didn't let me tell you who this girl is."

"And who it is; this all perfect girl, the one that has your heart in the palm of her hand?"

"You…it is you Isabelle Jo Black."

Blushing I kiss him lightly on the cheek. "I've missed your embrace."

"Hmm…" Draco says, his nose buried in my hair. "I've missed your lips; I've missed your smells, your laugh, the light that shines in your eyes, that smart ass smirk of yours. I've missed it all."

"How charming you are, Mr. Malfoy. I do believe that is what I've missed most about you; your charm and the way you talk about me as if I really am so much greater than all the rest."

"You are so much better than the rest," states Draco, with a smile.

Rolling my eye I get off the bed knowing I must go. Ronald will wonder where I've gone to as will Hermione and Harry and the rest of them that follow me wherever I go. With Draco that's different. I come and go as I please, not questions asked. "I'll see you later."

Nodding Draco follows me to the exit of the common room, kissing me before I disappear down the hall towards where Ron is. Oh, what the hell am I going to do?


	23. New Decrees

"New decree," grumbles Harry on our way to a Dumbledore's Army meeting.

"I know," I respond, my fingers intertwined with Ron's. I wasn't able to crush his heart just yet. Then again it was a week ago when I went to see Draco. I'm getting soft.

"We've all got to be questioned," states Ron, his blue eyes a mask of worry.

"Let's hope people don't get lose lipped," I say as all four of us walk through the door formed in the normally plain wall.

All in all everyone has learned everything that Harry knows and everything I am willing to share. The Patronus spell is all that is left. This of course will be hard to teach.

So far in class we let people do what they want, walking around and helping. It tends to make things more interesting.

Harry is standing by Neville, "…now just focus on a fixed point and try again."

"Expelliarmus," says Neville. The dummies wand flies out of its hand.

"Very good. Keep your concentration." I state as Fred levitates someone in the air. Harry is with Cho Chang who is levitating Nigel. Harry likes her, he has for a while.

**Week later**

Ron follows along side me as we walk through the entrance hall, "New decree."

Harry, Hermione and I turn towards him, "We know."

"Those wishing to join the Inquisitorial Squad for extra credit may sign up in the High Inquisitor's office," I say in that annoying voice that Umbridge has.

We continue to work on various things that we've worked on before.

"Diminuendo," says Nigel before a dummy shrinks into a toy.

"Working hard is important, but there's something that matters even more…" I start walking about the room.

"Believing in yourself," finishes Harry.

I stop beside Neville who is working with Ron, "Think of it this way; every great wizard or witch in history has started out as nothing more that what we are now…students."

"If they can do it, why not us?" questions Harry, revieving cheers from a few people.

I'm proud of them. Every single one of them, they've come so far. Now if only they knew what was actually coming for them. It's a terrible thing.

**Alright so I know it's really short but I had to make it that way. **


	24. Snogging and Nightmares

A week before Christmas break and I cannot wait to board the trail. I'm almost jumpy. Although I ended my relationship with Ron we remain close. Draco is not always pleasant to him but I look past it. One thing I was not pleases with was Draco's joining of the Inquisitorial Squad. He swore not the give away anything that was found out before he joined but I worry. I would trust Draco with my life but he loathes Harry.

Our last Dumbledore's Army meeting ended about thirty minutes ago and I have almost an hour before I told Ron, Hermione and Harry that I would meet them upstairs. I have to go pack my things and talk with Draco.

Stepping into the Slytherin common room a set of arms pull me into this little nook right of the entrance, soft lips covering mine; oh Draco how I love him. Giggling as I pull away, Draco continues to hold me in a hug.

"I missed you," says Draco.

Rolling my eyes I step away from him, "I've only been away for an hour."

"Too long."

"How are you ever going to live if I die?"

"I shalln't."

"You're ridiculous."

"Not ridiculous, I'm in love."

"Now you really are being ridiculous. Draco Malfoy…in love? And everyone thought you where only capable of one emotion."

"What would that be?"

"Hate."

"Ridiculous."

"That's what I thought but Potter thinks it so it must be true."

"Stupid Potter, what does he know?"

"Nothing!"

Both of us fall back onto my bed, laughing like mad men. How easy it is to make fun of Harry. How right it feels. I am meant to do what I am going to. Draco has restored that. I will stop fighting who I am and just accept my fate. Once my trunk is packed I kiss Draco on the cheek and make for the Gryffindor common room. Oh, how I long for this to be over.

Upon entering the common room Ron jumps up, pulling me over to the couch. Sitting next to him I allow Hermione to sit on the other side. No need to start her silly behavior again.

"Harry just told us that he kissed Cho," announces Hermione from Ron's other side.

"You kissed her?" I question looking over at Harry who is sitting on the hearth.

Harry nods, "I mean it wasn't handsy like I've seen you and Malfoy kiss. We just stood there."

"Well, how was it?" asks Ron.

"Wet." replies Harry. "I mean, she was sort of crying."

Ron snickers, "That bad at it are you?"

"I'm sure Harry's kissing was more than satisfactory," I say.

Alright, so I've just made things awkward. I am supposed to be friends with Harry. Don't friends stick up for each other? I suppose I didn't have to say that I thought his kissing was good but still….

Ron begins to laugh. If at what I have just said or at the confused expression on Harry's face I do not know.

Rolling her eyes Hermione puts an end to Ron's laughter, "Cho spends half her time crying these days."

"You'd think a bit of snogging would cheer her up," remarks Ron.

"Don't you understand how she must be feeling?" I question.

Both Ron and Harry sit in silence making it obvious they don't have any clue what is going on in Cho's head. Typical of boys.

"Well, obviously she's feeling sad about Cederic and therefore confused about liking Harry and guilty about kissing him, conflicted because Umbridge might sack her mum from the Ministry and frightened of failing her OWLS because she's worried about everything else," explains Hermione trying to shed some light on things.

"An insight to the mind of a woman," I state.

"One person couldn't feel all that, they'd explode," replies Ron.

"Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon…." jokes Hermione.

At this we all start laughing. What an odd comment to make, yet most guys do not understand. Personally I think it was the way Hermione said it. Either way it was funny.

"Wait," Ron stops our laughter, "Harry you said Isabelle and Malfoy's snogging was handsy?"

"Yeah, mate," Harry replies. "They're all over each other."

Rolling my eyes I look over at Harry, "Excuse me, we are not talking about that…ever."

All of us start laughing again, Hermione hardest of all.

"What wrong?" Ron asks her.

"Isabelle and Malfoy snogging is just such and odd idea after seeing you and her kissing," Hermione responds.

"He really isn't as vile as you think he is," I state.

Why must they dislike him? Alright so Draco can come off a bit…arrogant and mean sometimes but he really is kind. If only my Gryffindor 'friends' could see that.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione shake their heads, none of them will ever agree with me.

Closing my eyes I ignore the rest of what they say I catch a few hours of sleep before everything turns backwards.

**Later that night **

I can see him standing at the bottom of the stairs, his mouth moving but I cannot hear a single thing he says. Something has got to be wrong. Ron would not be up at whatever time of night it is if something wasn't wrong.

Suddenly, like a wave crashing on a beach the sound comes back. "Isabelle! Isabelle! It's Harry."

What could be wrong with Harry?

Rushing down the stairs I stop in front of Ron, "What!"

"He just up and started screaming. Babbling something about a snake and my dad," explains Ron as we climb the stairs leading towards the boys dormitory.

Sitting on the edge of his bed I take Harry's face in my hands, "Harry. Harry Potter, look at me. What happened?"

"Ron's dad," Harry mumbles, "he's been attacked."

Professor McGonagall is called and together all three of us, Ron, McGonagall and myself, walk Harry to Dumbledore's office. Hopefully he will know what is going on.

Once we have reached the headmaster's office Professor McGonagall turns to me, "Thank you Miss. Black but I believe this is a family matter."

"No," Harry says, taking hold of my hand, "I want her to stay."

With a sigh McGonagall nods, leaving us alone.

"In the dream, were you standing next to the victim or looking down at the scene?" questions Dumbledore, his back to Harry and me.

Harry glances over at me, "Neither…."

"Go on," I encourage him. I need to know this just as much as Dumbledore does.

"It was like I…." Harry trails off unable to finish. "Will you please just tell me what's happening?"

Instead of answering Dumbledore moves over to a picture, "Everard, Arthur's on guard duty tonight. Make sure he's found by the right people."

"Sir," Harry tries.

"Phineas, you must go to your portrait at Grimmauld Place. Tell them that Arthur Weasley is gravely injured and his children will be arriving there soon by Portkey," Dumbledore continues to ignore Harry.

"Look at me!" explodes Harry, shaking with furry.

At this Dumbledore stops, turning to look at an outraged Harry. His grip on my hand is tight and I can see that the tips of my fingers are white. What is going on with Harry?

"Harry, please calm down or let go of my hand. You're hurting me."

Taking a deep breath, Harry loosens his grip on my hand, "What's happening to me?"

Before Dumbledore is able to say anything Severus walks in the room. His shiny, black, bird eyes set themselves upon me. What does he want? Always I see him in the hallway, watching Draco and I as if we are doing something wrong. Needs to keep his nose out of my business is what Snape needs to do. Of course he won't though.

"You wished to see me, Headmaster," he says, looking at Dumbledore.

"Oh, Severus," says the headmaster as if Snape's presence has surprised him. "I'm afraid we can't wait. Not even till the morning otherwise we'll all be vulnerable."

Snape takes Harry by the wrist, pulling him towards the door, "Let's go."

"Isabelle, I want her there," Harry says his hand still in mine.

"I think," replies Severus looking down at me, "it is best if Miss Black returned to her dormitory now. She will be of no further help."

Glaring up at Snape I hide my loathing of him best I can, "Of course Professor."

With that I walk out of Dumbledore's office. Snape better not hurt Harry at all. I'll have his head.


	25. Rose bushes in the snow

"So he's making you take Occlumency lessons with Snape?" I question Harry as we walk towards the train that is to bring us home.

"It's terrible. I'm so tired all the time which only makes keeping Snape out even harder," explains Harry.

"Occlumency is hard. Once you get it down though it'll be easy. I'm going to sit with Draco. Have a nice holiday Harry. I'll see you in a few weeks."

With that I board the train, heading towards the back where I know Draco is. A whole two weeks with just us. Nobody snooping around trying to figure out what we are doing, no Crabbe and Goyle following our every step. Also my personal favorite no more Pansy shooting me nasty looks. Oh, and no Umbridge. Life at Hogwarts is becoming more of a hassle than an escape.

"There you are," a voice sounds to my right.

Turning I am face to face with the blue eyed, blonde haired god I am in love with. His lips meet mine in a kind of frenzy, his fingers pulling at my hair. This is a new side of Draco.

"Two weeks," he mumbles, lips still resting on mine.

"How does your father feel about this?" I question, lifting my trunk into the rack over head.

"He still doesn't like you much. Mother is thrilled."

"Your father is a coward."

"Don't talk about him like that."

"It's only the truth Draco. I hope you don't turn out like him."

"I won't I'm stronger than him. You've told me."

There is a silence, long but pleasant. I rest my head on Draco's shoulder, his arm wrapped around my, hand on my shoulder. We sit this way for an hour.

"Are you frightened?" Draco asks, his voice cutting the silence like a knife.

"No."

"Not even about seeing your father again?"

"He should be nice to me, especially after disappearing for some odd years. It isn't like I haven't tried to help. I was there last year, in the grave yard. I've sent people out, kept up with things best I can. He hasn't the slightest reason to be upset with me."

"Of course."

"Why do you sound so nervous, Draco, he isn't going to do anything?"

"Just the idea of –" Draco searches for the right name – "well, you know, being in _my_ house is just a little…."

"I understand. You won't even have to see him."

Sighing, Draco nods, looking out the window. The first few days will be hard on him. I'm only hoping things will go smoothly. My father is known to pry and have a temper.

I chew on my bottom lip for the duration of our trip, about twenty minutes, worry washing over me in waves.

**A week later **

It still burns; a black smug on white snow. I can't let it hit anything or even let people touch it but I don't regret any of it. Father left the day after it was done. Draco and I spend much of our time in the gardens on the Malfoy property.

Today is like any other.

Snow blows about in the chilly winter wind, settling down on my curly hair which is being thrown back and forth. The heavy animal fur coats block out some of the cold but the wind is terrible. My toes are cold in my boots and my jeans are no help in keeping my legs warm.

"You're cold," Draco comments, his hand in mine.

"I'm fine."

"Fine? Your lips are purple."

"Well, I might be a little cold."

Biting my near frozen bottom lip I let a snow ball I've been holding collide with his cheek. Laughing I drop Draco's hand, running off into the maze of rose bushes. I can hear Draco laughing as he runs behind me. Snow ball misses my ear by a little bit as I turn the corner. Between the laughing and the running I am finding it hard to breath but I don't care. I feel free. Like this is a part of me I've kept buried for so long. Hiding behind a bush I wait for Draco to run around the corner. Pouncing at him I knock both of us to the snow covered ground. Neither of us caring we lay in the snow for a while, our fingers intertwined, my head on Draco's chest.

I can hear someone coming down the path but I don't care. Well not until I see the black coat and snake handled cane. Mr. Malfoy has come looking for us.

"Draco, look at you, lying in the snow. Get up," Lucius begins, look at me with those pale, disapproving eyes. "Someone is inside for you."

With that Lucius Malfoy walks back towards his house. If there is one person I am frightened of it would have to be Draco's father. He despises the fact I am dating his son and he is not above showing it.

Upon entering the house I see Snape standing off towards the study door. Why does he have to mess up my last week with Draco?

"What do you want Severus?" I demand, feeling fierier to this simple teacher. There is no need to be kind to him.

"Your father is beginning to ask questions and I'm running out of answers."

"Come up with something. I'm not leaving early."

Snape grabs me by the shoulders, his grip harder than ever before, "I will only put up with this attitude for so long. Although you might feel you are powerful you are still a child."

Pulling out my wand I send Snape flying across the room but he does not hit anything, instead I leave him hanging, up side down in the air; all without saying a word. "Do not, even for a second this you're more powerful. I would watch your back from now on. I'm tired of you checking up on me or whatever you think you're doing. I don't need a baby sitter."

"Put me down."

"Say please."

"I will do no such thing. You will put me down."

"Sorry professor but I'm afraid I only learned how to lift people up."

I reply before walking from the room, pleased with the crashing sound that follows. Severus needs to learn I'm not going to be pleasant it he keep showing up. I don't want him around.

"See you in five days Miss. Black," Snape says as he opens the Malfoy's front door.

"Get out," I reply before turning to Draco and pressing my lips to his…right in front of his father.

.?productid=697&cat=40&page=1


	26. Family ties

Standing in the doorway of the kitchen I look down the long room, eyes set on Mr. Weasley. The area over his left eye is swollen and half of his face is still red and raw looking, one of his hands is wrapped. Everyone sitting at the table looks pleased to see him. I, on the other hand, wish I was still at the Malfoy's.

"Oh, Harry, when did Isabelle get is?" Mrs. Weasley questions noticing me standing off in the corner, I refuse to talk to anyone but Sirius and Harry.

Harry looks at me for a minute; I don't break my silence. "Just last night," he replies for me.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley smiles at both Harry and me, "it's a pleasure to have you both here."

Handing Harry a present Mrs. Weasley turns back to the table of her own children. I'm not really welcome here. All the Weasley's blame me for breaking up with Ron even though he's explained it to them a dozen times that it was an agreement. I really don't care.

I stand there, looking down the hall wishing for someone, anyone to come down the stairs and save me from this awkwardness. Sirius Black is my savior.

"Dad!" I exclaim rushing over to him, throwing my right arm around him. My left still burns on contact with anything.

"I've missed you," Sirius replies with a smile once he's let me go.

"Missed you too, dad."

Before we can say anymore Mr. Weasley is holding up his glass, "A toast, a toast to Mr. Harry Potter. Without whom I would not be here…Harry!"

"Harry," I mumble along with everyone else. I'm getting a bit tired of him always being the hero.

**Much later**

My head resting on Buckbeak's side I look up at the stars through the window, Sirius at my side. He wants to talk and I'm not opposed. He won't pry; he's not that kind of father.

"How was your prior engagement?" Sirius questions.

"I enjoyed myself. I went to my boyfriend's house incase you where wondering." I answer knowing he'll just make a joke out of it.

"Should I be concerned?"

"No, we didn't do anything."

"Well, then no need to worry. He's in your house, yes?"

"Yes, pure – blood too. He knows…the truth, I mean."

"Is it okay for him to know this?"

"I trust him not to tell anyone that shouldn't be told."

"Do any of the others suspect anything? Am I acting convincing enough?"

Laughing I nod, "Of course you are but I think Hermione might, not about our thing but about my house. I'm doing terribly at remembering."

"Tell me again why you are doing this?"

"I want to get to know him better, Harry, I mean. He is the one we're protecting after all."

"What about Severus?"

"He's terribly nosy. I don't like him. Thinks he's better than too many people."

"Well, you make sure you set him straight."

"At every chance I get."

"That's my girl," Sirius says, taking hold of my left arm.

"Ouch!" I exclaim pulling it away.

"What's wrong?" Sirius questions trying to pull up my shirt sleeve.

"Nothing! Spell went wrong. I'm fine."

"Alright, keep your secrets."

Closing my eyes, I wrap my left arm around myself so Sirius cannot look at it while I am resting. If he knew I would have to be killed. I don't want to die, well, not yet anyway.

**Next day**

Walking down the stairs I can hear Kreacher mumbling away about half – bloods and muggles. He's been unnaturally vile ever since…well he's always been vile.

"Kreacher!" I yell, skipping the last three steps.

"That's enough of your bile, away with you," Sirius commands as we enter the family tree room where Harry is standing.

How I dislike the lot of 'em. House elves are a terrible breed, one that should only show their leathery selves in the black of night.

"Of course, mater, Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of Black," the filthy little elf bows before walking out.

"Sorry about that. I'm actually surprised the listened to me, had a bloody hard time getting him to follow orders once Isabelle left," Sirius explains to Harry who is only half looking at us.

Smiling I comment on Sirius' statement, "He likes me."

"He was never pleasant, not even when I was a boy. At least not to me, he always liked the girls," replies Sirius with a laugh.

"What? You grew up here?" Harry asks peeling his eyes away from the family tree.

"This is my parent's house. I offered it to Dumbledore as headquarters for the Order. It's about the only useful thing I've been able to do," Sirius says.

Shaking my head I give my father a stern look, "Now that's a load of rubbish and we both know it."

"Never mind," Sirius responds. "This is the Black family tree. My deranged cousins, I hated the lot of them. My parents with their pure – blood mania –" Sirius points to his black out picture – "my mother did that after I ran away; charming women. I was sixteen."

Shifting my eyes away from the black spot that is my father, I find my own picture. Ivory skin, green eyes, fiery red hair, lips set in that smirk Draco loves…I look more like a Weasley; nothing like my mother and father.

"Where did you go?" questions Harry looking up at Sirius.

"Round your dad's, I was always welcome at the Potters. I see him so much in you Harry. You are so very much alike," replies my dad.

I butt in, "Well they both share the same dislike for a certain student now potions teacher."

Sirius begins to laugh and I join in both of us sharing a private joke. Harry shifts his weight from one foot to another feeling awkward to be left out. It feels good to laugh but it feels wrong. Suddenly I stop. This is wrong. I am supposed to hate these people for what they've done yet I am enjoying myself. How terrible I am at this.

"I'm not so sure," Harry says. "Sirius, when I was…when I saw Mr. Weasley attacked I wasn't just watching I was the snake. And afterwards, in Dumbledore's office there was a moment when I wanted to –" Harry turns to me – "when I was holding your hand too tight."

Hiding my pleasure at this fact I nod understandingly, pulling my arm away as Harry tries to hold my hand. It still hurts on contact. Why I am not sure. Mine is no different from the others. Father said it would only hurt for a few days; it's been almost two weeks.

"About this connection between Voldemort and me, what if the reason for it is that I am becoming more like him? I just feel so angry all the time. What if I'm becoming bad?" Harry asks, voicing his inner most concerns.

"You're nothing like him Harry, you never will be," I state knowing this only too well.

Sirius places his hand on Harry's shoulder, "I want you to listen to me very carefully, Harry. You're not a bad person; you're a very good person who bad things have happened to."

Harry nods, looking over to me as if I'm supposed to be of some sort of help. I don't care if he's going mad or turning evil. It's none of my concern. I could care less.

"Besides," Sirius continues on with his speech, "the world isn't split into good people and Death Eater."

Turning away I walk from the room, mumbling under my breath, "And that, father, is what lead you astray last time."

I cannot wait to get back to Hogwarts. I miss Draco.


	27. The End of Dumbledore's Army

Sitting on the train I look out the window as country side rolls past in a blur. I'm surrounded by half eaten chocolate frogs and an overly excited Harry, Hermione and Ron. My head throbs. All I want is a hot bath and a warm bed. Instead I've got buzzing in my ear and…finger on my arm.

"Ouch!" I pull my arm away from Ron.

"Sorry, just trying to get your attention. We are almost at the castle," Ron replies.

"Well you don't have to touch me, I would have responded to my name," I reply rather harshly before slipping on my robes.

Hermione eyes me suspiciously for the rest of the train ride. I might have over reacted a bit but it burns terribly if anyone touches it. Does she know something? Impossible. What would I do if she did though? I haven't given any thought to what I would do if someone found out. I suppose I should figure something out.

Stepping off the train I feel hands slid under my elbows, helping me down. In coming out of my daze I notice the hands belong to Draco. Smiling I wrap my arms around his neck, my lips crashing into his as he lifts me up, spinning around; it feels so right. I love being in his arms, the taste of his mouth, and the 'just rained' smell of his cologne. Setting me back down, Draco smiles at me, our eyes locked.

"You'd think they hadn't seen each other in years," Ron says as he passes.

"Shut up, Weasley," Malfoy replies, not letting me go.

Ron rolls his eyes but has enough sense not to respond.

Both Draco and I skip dinner, just heading up to the common room. Besides what's the point of going down the Great Hall when I've got pounds of food shoved in my robe pockets? Offering Malfoy a pumpkin pastry I plop down on a couch. Suddenly a pain shots through the entire left side of my body. Lifting up my sleeve I watch as the Dark Mark I had received over break rise as if it is coming to life. Draco looks on in horror.

"Are you alright?"

"It is time for the world to once again be covered in darkness. The Dark Lord with rise again," I state, laughing as if I have gone mad.

Draco smiles at me, "So you'll be reunited for good with your mum and dad."

"Ha. My father killed my mother after I was born but yes I will be seeing more of my father now." I explain, noticing the disappointed look that has washed over Draco's face. "Don't look like that. You'll be a Death Eater soon enough, Draco."

"It will be an honor," Draco replies before pressing his lips to mine. "Does Potter know about your little secret?"

"No and I plan on keeping it that way," I answer feeling the pain drain away.

"You know I am the luckiest guy in the world to have you as my girlfriend."

"And why is that?"

"You're hot, funny, smart and pure evil."

"I can live with that."

Smiling I close my eyes allowing the warm of Draco's arms around me and the fire to lull me into a comfortable sleep.

**Two Days Later**

It feels weird to be teaching people about defending themselves against spells and jinxes that the Death Eaters will be doing. It doesn't matter though; none of them stand a chance. Harry glances over at me and Hermione eyes me suspiciously. She does not trust me. I don't care.

"Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember. Allow it to fill you. Watch Isabelle," Harry says turning to me.

Nodding I gather up the memory of my first kiss with Draco. Allowing it to fill every bit of me I point my wand at the ceiling, "_Expecto Patronum_!"

A silvery wolf leaps from the tip of my wand, dashing around the room until Harry begins to talk again.

"A full blown Patronus like you saw Isabelle make is the most difficult to produce but shield forms can also be equally useful against a variety of opponents."

Harry turns the class lose to work on perfecting their Patronus. Within the first ten minutes Ginny has figured it out. A silvery horse pours from her wands, galloping around the small room.

"Fantastic Ginny, just remember your Patronus can only protect you for as long as you stay focused," I announce before moving over to Ron.

"You need to think of a memory, the happiest you can and then hold it. Don't let it go away then let that come out of your wand. Let me see the memory in your Patronus. Try again," I instruct.

Ron nods before turning back to his work, this time a dog leaps from the end of his wand just as the chandler above our head rattles. All Patronuses disappear into puffs of smoke.

The mirror on the entrance wall cracks and the pieces fall to the floor with a crash. Everyone looks as terrified as I feel inside. What if it's Umbridge? I've only been back at school for three days. I cannot possibly be expelled, not now. Glancing at the other exit I think about leaving for a second. No, I signed up for this that means the consequences for my actions, besides I'm proud of doing something to go against Umbridge.

She caught us all we've got detention in a week. It'll be brutal. Two hours of carving 'We must follow rules,' into our hands is most definitely my definitions of fun.

Besides that Umbridge has made two new decrees, these two are the worst.

Dolores' voice sounds through the castle as she announces these, "_Dolores Umbridge has replaced Albus Dumbledore as head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." _

__The second is worse than the first if that is even possible.

"_Boys and girls are not permitted to be within eight inches of each other. Those wishing to join the Inquisitorial Squad for extra credit please see the Headmistress in the Headmaster's office. All students will be submitted to questioning about suspected illicit activities. Any students in noncompliance with these rules will be expelled." _

"I'd rather be expelled than have to follow all these rules," I mumble walking down the hall with Draco.

"You brought it upon yourself," he replies.

"Shut up," I answer before turning and walking back up the hall. I'm not in the mood.

If anyone but Cho had spilled our location I would have had them killed but Cho is confused and just wants to do the right thing for everyone. I'll give her a second chance.

Hogwarts looks so bland without the pictures on the walls. I miss Dumbledore.

**Day of Detention**

All twenty of us sit in the Great all, quills in hand. I glance over at Harry, the only other one who has actually gone through this before. The next two hours will be hell.

The clock chimes 5…exactly two hours. Umbridge nods, letting us know we can put down our quills. I wouldn't be surprised if I had to go to detention again. The only thing I've written on my paper is Umbridge is a fat toad. I spent the rest of the time making it darker. Oh well, it's worth it. Draco has finally stopped blaming me for everything. I don't really know what's going on between us.

Walking out of the Great Hall I head towards the oak doors that lead outside. Draco falls into step with me. I want to get away. Hogwarts sucks.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Draco questions once I have stopped.

"I'm fine," I answer, looking out at the lake.

"You're hand okay?"

I allow Draco to look at my hand, "It doesn't hurt."

"Umbridge is a fat toad? I don't think she had you write that."

"I'm not supposed to tell lies either and in writing I will follow the rules I would have been lying. So I compromised and told the truth, even if Umbridge doesn't like it."

"Clever. Sorry I tried to put this all on you. You where just doing what you saw fit I shouldn't question that."

"I was only doing my job."

"I know."

There is a silence. Why cannot things pick up? I am so bored. I wonder what is taking the Dark Lord so long to get the ball rolling.

"I love you, Belle," Draco says, slipping his hand into mine, breaking one of Umbridge's many decrees.

Swallowing I press my lips to Malfoy's, "I love you too."

**Author Note: Alright so some of you have said this is incest others have said that Harry's are supposed to be green. Harry's eyes I really don't care about, minor detail that I screwed up. I can't really say anything about incest without giving the story plot away so all I'm gonna say is it is not incest. It'll all be explained later. Also I'm sorry for the lack of anything going on in this chapter. I needed it as a bridge into what is coming up though. **


	28. OWLs and Getting to London

Standing outside of Snape's dungeon door I can hear what is going on inside. Severus is giving Harry a hard time for not being able to keep him out. Occlumency isn't easy. It took me three years to learn it and even now sometimes I slip up. Knowing there is nothing I can do I walk back towards the Great Hall; OWLs start in an hour. As much as I've lied to myself over the past few weeks I am not ready for these exams in the least bit. I'll be happy if I score decently on any of them. My mind has just been elsewhere.

I walk up behind Draco, covering his eyes with my hands. Instead of guessing like normal he turns around and looks at me. What's wrong? Wracking my brain I try to think of something I could have done to make him give me that look but I can't think of anything.

"What did I do?" I question.

"Nothing," Draco replies, tilting my chin up so he can look in my eyes. "Good luck."

"Thanks, you too," I reply confused by the whole ordeal.

"Is everything alright?"

"It's taking too long."

"It'll happen. If he told you so then it has to."

"I'm just tired of waiting."

"Patience, Belle," Draco whispers, running his finger tips over my cheek before walking off.

Patience, whoever came up with that should endure the Cruciatus Curse. If things are meant to happen they should happen quickly so those involved can get back to what is considered normal for them. I for one would enjoy spending summer vacation at the Malfoy's but if this process is not hurried that will not happen. In my book patience equals stupid.

Due to a lack of anything better to do I wander into the Great Hall, taking a seat in the middle. Only another forty – five minutes to burn through. Pulling out my wand I levitate a feather that had fallen off and owl flying through more than likely this morning at mail time. Piano music filters through my head. I miss the simpler times. Why has the world gone so astray?

_The light filters in through the bedroom window, laughter fills the air as everyone files into the Great Hall. It is third year, halfway through the term. Love fills my heart, lifting me at least ten inches off the ground. A hand is in mine, lips on my cheek. Envious eyes watch us but we too enveloped in our own young love to notice. It is fall time and everything smells of cinnamon and spice cakes. People are talking but I hardly hear all I am able to think of is Draco Malfoy sitting next to me, his fingers running through my hair. _

The sound of wood being drug against stone pulls me from my pleasant memory. Looking over I see Draco, the feather held between his thumb and index finger. I take it from him before shoving both the feather and my wand into my school bag, pulling out a quill. Had I really just wasted forty – five minutes? As impossible as it seems I have and everyone has pretty much taken their seats, waiting to begin their OWLs. Here's hoping that the last five years of studying has paid off.

**Two Hours Later **

Putting my quill down I close my eyes remembering another pleasant time, just before everything began going down hill.

_A waltz is being played by a pianist brought in from some where. Most couples have broken off to dance yet I am just arriving. I stop Draco, standing off by himself. He does look dashing in a suit. Walking towards him I smile towards Pansy who only shots me a dirty look. Draco takes my hand twirling me around. The song has changed to a slower song. Malfoy's hands rest on my hips and I place mine on his shoulders. How ridiculous we must look. I laugh, unable to keep it in. I never meant to come to the Yule Ball. Oh, well. I'm having fun and I haven't even been here five minutes. Draco laughs along with me, both of us lost in that moment together. _

A thud from outside the door brings me back to the present. What in the world is going on? This thudding continues until Umbridge walks to the doors, throwing them open. Two little, coloured sparks of light shoot in, exploding as Fred and George fly above our heads on their brooms. The expression on Umbridge's face is priceless. She hasn't the slightest clue what to do. George throws another one of the lights into the air. This one explodes, taking the form of a dragon. It chases after Umbridge until she is outside of the Great Hall, standing amongst all her decrees. As the dragon explodes it burst all the glass on the decree holders causing the decrees to burn and the holders to come crashing to the ground with an ominous _crash_ which echoes through the halls. Fred and George fly out into the court yard followed by every one who has been sitting through examinations. Everyone is cheering and laughing. What an end.

Suddenly Harry collapses; his eyes rolling into the back of his head. I hear nothing as I fight my way through the crowd of students, time seems to stand still. As I crouch down next to him the sounds come back like a wave.

Harry's eyes snap open, "Sirius."

"What?" I question frantically wondering if this could really be it.

"He's at the Ministry…Voldemort has him," Harry announces as he stands, dashing inside, Hermione, Ron and me at his heels.

"Harry, are you sure?" Hermione questions as we climb yet another set of stairs.

Harry stops, turning to her, his eyes full of fire, "I saw it. It's just like with Mr. Weasley. It's the door I've been dreaming about. I couldn't remember where I'd seen it before. Sirius said Voldemort was after something, something he didn't have last time."

"Something in the Department of Department of Mysteries," I add on before taking Harry's hand and pulling him up the steps. This is it and I will let no one stand in the way of it.

"Both of you please just listen. What if Voldemort meant for you to see thins?" questions Hermione, looking directly at me. "What if he's only hurting Sirius because he's trying to get to you…both of you?"

"What if he is?" I demand, infuriated by this muggle born girl who is trying to get in the way our perfectly laid out plan. "Are we supposed to let him die? If it was your dad would you let him die?"

"Hermione," Harry starts, "he's the only family I've got left."

Ron nods, he's with Harry and me, "So what are we going to do?"

As we continue up more stairs Harry explains things, "We'll have to use the Floo Network."

"Umbridge has the chimneys under surveillance," Hermione states.

"Not all of them," I contradict her, leading the group towards Umbridge's office.

Once inside Harry kneels down by the tiny fire that continuously burns in Umbridge's office.

"Alert the Order if you can."

"Are you mental?" questions Ron. "We're going with you."

"It's too dangerous."

Kneeling down next to Harry I look him straight in the eyes, "Well, I'm going and you can't stop me. He's my dad."

"Fine, you can come along but no one else…it's just too dangerous."

"When are you going to get it into you head? We're in this together," Hermione says.

"That you are," Umbridge states from the door way.

Shit. This is the complete opposite of how the plan was supposed to go. How could we have possibly been caught? Worst of all Draco is standing in the door way as well, holding Neville Longbottom by his shirt collar.

"Caught this one trying to help the Weasley girl," he says, looking towards me. "Isabelle, what are you doing here?"

"Draco…I had to, I can't not let it happen. I've got to," I stammer making no sense.

Umbridge forces Harry into a chair, the rest of us are being held by members of the Inquisitorial Squad. Malfoy is being gentle in his holding, running his fingers through my hair, laying kisses on the tip of my ear. He knows this is what I'm supposed to be doing.

"You where going to Dumbledore, weren't you?" accuses Umbridge. How daft can she be?

Just then Severus walks in, stupid black clock trialing behind, "You sent for me, headmistress."

"Snape, yes," Umbridge says. "The time has come for answers, wither he want to give them to me or not. Have you brought the Veritaserum?"

"I'm afraid you've used up all my stores interrogating students. The last of it on Miss. Chang. Unless you wish to poison him – and I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy if you did – I cannot help you," Snape says, no affliction in his voice what so ever, before turning to leave.

In one last attempt to get the word out Harry pipes up, "He's got Padfoot. He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden."

"Padfoot?" Umbridge questions that same silly confused look upon her face now as earlier. "What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What is he talking about Severus?"

Snape looks back at Harry then at the rest of us being held, "No idea." With that he leaves the overly crowded office.

"Very well," Dolores says, turning her attention back to Harry. "You give me no choice, Potter, as this is an issue of Ministry security you leave me no alternative. The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen you tongue."

"That's illegal!" yells Hermione.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him," Umbridge whispers turning down her picture of the Minister of Magic.

"Not unless someone tells him," I mutter under my breath.

As Umbridge points her wand at Harry, Hermione has yet another outburst. Can she not just keep her mouth shut? I have been trained for this kind of thing. I've got a counter curse ready and my wand drawn. No one in the room will know what hit them.

"Tell her, Harry!" she says much louder than needed.

"Are you out of your bloody mind?" I question the brown haired girl.

"Tell me what?" Umbridge asks.

Hermione looks at Harry, "Well, if you won't tell her where it is…I will."

What an idiot.

"Where what is?" demands Umbridge impatiently.

"Dumbledore's secret weapon," responds Hermione as if it is the simplest thing in the world.

How the hell is she going to pull this one off? Dumbledore hasn't got a secret weapon. He's not that kind of wizard.

"Where is it?" inquires Dolores again, you can tell she is growing impatient.

"The Forbidden Forest," answers Hermione.

"You –" Umbridge points to Harry – "and you –" she now points to me – "will come with me along with yourself Miss. Granger."

"No," Draco steps in, his arms protectively around me, "Isabelle will not go in there. I will not have my girlfriend going into that horrid place."

Umbridge sighs, "Very well Mr. Malfoy. Isabelle may stay with you. Do not let her out of your sight."

With that all three of them leave. What happens afterwards I no longer remember. I just recall ending up on a bridge facing Harry and Hermione.

"How'd you get away?" questions Harry who looks pleased to see us.

"Pucking Pastilles. It wasn't pretty," Ginny states.

"Told them I was hungry, wanted some sweets. They told me to bugger off and ate the lot themselves. All of 'em except for Malfoy," explains Ron bringing the memories back.

Smiling I bite my bottom lip, "But he let us go after some persuasion."

Ginny giggles, "That wasn't pretty either."

"That was clever Ron," Hermione says, beaming at him.

"It was brilliant. So, how are we getting to London?" questions Neville looking between Harry and me.

"Look," Harry starts, looking down at the wooden bridge planks. "It's not that I don't appreciate everything you've done, all of you but I've got you into enough trouble as is. The only person I'll let go is Isabelle; Sirius is her dad after all."

Harry and I start to walk away when Neville says the words that set the avalanche in motion. I will have to remember to thank him. Maybe I'll ask them not kill him.

"Dumbledore's Army was about being together, about doing something real or was that all just words to you?" he asks.

Harry looks over at me. Standing there I know what I have to do. I'm putting everyone in danger but this is my job. I nod, letting Harry know I think Neville, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Luna should join us.

"So, how are we going to get to the Ministry?" Harry questions knowing that the Floo Network is not out of the question.

"We fly of course," Luna says with a smile.


	29. Department of Mysteries

It is odd being in the Ministry knowing that this is the final test. I've got to be able to do what I was sent out to do, if not I will be cast aside. This is going to be harder than it seemed. Pull yourself together, Isabelle. You can do this. Closing my eyes I take a deep breath, letting it out slowly. I can do this.

Harry is up ahead looking at the rows of little crystal globes, all numbered, all waiting for the one that can read them. "92, 93, 94, 95 –" Harry stops and looks around – "he should be here."

"Harry, it's got your name on it," Neville says, looking up at one of the Prophecies.

Smiling I step forward, this is what I've been waiting for. All the getting close with Harry, all the late nights sitting up helping with homework, finally my sucking up will pay off.

As Harry touches the globe it comes to life, the mist inside forming a face.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he shall have a power the Dark Lord knows not. For neither can live while the other survives." _

It is dead. How can this be? Voldemort has been working up to this for years now. He will never mark Potter as his equal…unless, the scar. Yes, the scar is the mark but now one has to die. Let us hope that it is Harry Potter and not the Dark Lord.

"Harry," Hermione whispers are masks figures move towards us. Finally those whom I am most comfortable around have arrived.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry demands.

"You know," starts Lucius, standing alone, "you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams –" Mr. Malfoy pulls his wand from the top of his walking stick, wiping his mask away from his face – " and reality."

"You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to," I state, walking over to stand in front of Lucius, taking my rightful place.

"Now, hand me the Prophecy," says Mr. Malfoy, holding out his hand.

"How could you!" Harry questions me, looking hurt. They all do. I don't care. "I trusted you. We all trusted you."

Lucius Malfoy is now growing impatient, "I said, hand me the Prophecy."

"If you do anything to us, I'll drop it," threatens Harry.

From down the hall I can hear Belletrix and her deranged laugh, "He knows how to play. Itty, bitty, baby, Potter."

Belletrix stops to the left of me, her hand on my shoulder. She's been the only mother figure I've had over the years despite the fact she's been in Azkaban since I was three. I grew up with her, kind of. In my mind she's my mum.

Smiling I turn to look at her, "Hello."

"'Ell pumpkin," she replies, beaming down at me.

"I knew it!" shouts Hermione. "She's one of them. Isabelle is a Death Eater and she's in Slytherin, not Gryffindor. After Christmas break her arm hurt, wouldn't let anyone touch it. She was marked over break. That ring she wears, it's a snake, Draco Malfoy got it for her. Isabelle has also been sneaking back and forth between the two common rooms. She's been lying to us the entire school year."

"Smart little Mudblood aren't you," I say, venom in my words.

Ron looks infuriated, "Don't call her…."

"Oh, shut up," I cut him off.

Neville looks completely confused and maddened at the same time, eyes set on Belletrix, "Belletrix Lestrange."

"Neville Longbottom is it?" questions Belletrix. "How are Mum and Dad?"

"Better, now they're about to be avenged," replies Neville, drawing his wand on Belletrix.

Within a millisecond my wand is out, pointed at Neville's heart. I am prepared to use the death curse if I must. He will not kill her.

"Now, let's everybody just calm down, shall we?" Lucius steps in. "All we want is that Prophecy."

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" asks Harry.

Belletrix's eyes grow wide at the mention of her master's name, "You dare speak his name."

"Pipe down, they all use it. Not afraid anymore," I explain. How stupid is this, kill the boy and his friends, and let the Prophecy fall to the floor. I know what it says and if I've got things right over the past few months I'll get my hands on it before the end anyway.

"You filthy half – blood!" yells Belletrix, outraged.

"It's alright. He's just a curious lad, aren't you?" says Lucius, taking a step towards Harry. I throw my arm out, stopping him.

"Oh, shut up you great buffoon. He's only using it because he's not scared just like that bumbling fool Dumbledore," I say to Mr. Malfoy before turning to Harry. "And to answer your questions, Harry Potter, Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made. Which is lucky for you really because if that wasn't the case I would have known what it said a year ago," I finish.

As I say this about five other Death Eaters come out of the blackness, surrounding the group. This had better work, all the planning was up to me. My father just had to get everyone where they were supposed to be. So far it's been working.

"Haven't you always wondered what the reason was for the connection between you and the Dark Lord?" questions Lucius as all three, Belletrix, Lucius, and myself, walk towards the group. "Why he was unable to kill you when you where jus an infant."

I've got to help, it feels wrong not to, but no obvious. Oh why do I have to be so nice all the time? Taking out my wand I draw a smoke heart in the air, it lasts just long enough for Harry to see.

"Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do is give it to me. Then I can show you everything," Mr. Malfoy continues. Why is he even still talking?

"I've waited fourteen years," comments Harry. I can tell they are about to strike.

Lucius Malfoy nods knowingly, "I know."

"I guess I can wait a little longer," says Harry looking to Ron on his left and Hermione on his right. "Now!"

The Prophecy some how finds it's way into my hands and then I am running. Why am I even still helping them? Oh, right, I've got to get the Prophecy to my father. This is ridiculous. I want to be back in the common room, snogging with Draco. I can hear one of the Death Eaters on my tail. Turning around I take action without thinking, "_Avada_ _Kadavera!" _

With a thump the Death Eater hits the floor but I cannot stay and see who I have killed. I keep running. Eventually I reach the middle, crashing into another warm body. Letting out a squeal I notice it is only Harry.

"I killed one, I didn't mean to but I did. I don't even want to be like them. It's expected on me," I lie. It's easier to do that now.

Ron just looks at me, blue eyes wide, "Bloody hell, Isabelle, good job."

Smiling weakly I avoid eye contact, "Thanks, Ronald."

As Death Eaters start coming at us again Ginny sends off a spell we had learned not one week ago. The servants of the Dark Lord fly backwards as Prophecy after Prophecy begins to fall from the shelves behind us. All of us look at each other before making a silent decision to run.

"Get back to the door!" Harry yells from behind me.

All six of us rush through the door. I fall, preparing myself for a hard fall that never comes. Instead I am stopped an inch off the floor and put down lightly. Perfect. So far so good, everything is going at least partially according to plan. Enough so things will still work out.

"Take it," I say, shoving the glowing globe at Harry. My time with it is up for the present.

As all of us stand Ron looks around, "Department of Mysteries, they got that bit right, didn't they?"  
I hold back a laugh as I watch Harry walk towards the arch in the middle of the room. What in the world is he doing? Why isn't the rest of my group here? I can't take on all five of them by my self.

Harry's voice pulls me from my rapid thinking, "The voices, can you tell what they're saying?"

"There aren't any voices, Harry," Hermione says looking at her friend with great concern. "Let's just get out of here."

"I hear them too," Luna says in her forever far away voice.

"Harry," Hermione begs, "it's just an empty arch way. Please Harry."

Harry looks over at me then at the arch, "Get behind me."

Suddenly a swarm of black smoke rushes over us, leaving only Harry standing in the center of Death Eaters, each holding one of his friends; I stand over by Belletrix.

Lucius steps out of the shadows, laughing, "Did you actually believe or were you truly naïve enough to think that children stood a chance against us? I'll make this simple for you, Potter. Give me the Prophecy now or watch your friends die."

"Don't give it to him Harry," Neville calls out in a moment of bravery.

Closing his eyes, Harry hands over the Prophecy to Mr. Malfoy. I've got to get bonus points for just how well this entire thing has gone. I mean of course the others are a big part of it but one slip up on my part over these past months and _poof _everything is just gone. In my humble opinion I think I've done exceptional.

But as always good must at least attempt to over throw those of evil. So of course just then the Order has to come through the arch way. Stupid Severus.

"Get away from my Godson," Sirius says before punching Lucius in the nose.

Although it is highly comical the humor last but a moment for as Lucius Malfoy falls the Prophecy slips from his hand. Dashing across the room I try to catch it but fail, instead I end up with dust at my feet. Shit.

"Nice punch," I say looking up at Sirius. He knows nothing of my betrayal, his dark eyes so trusting.

Instead of replying to me Sirius looks to Harry who wears a mask of pure terror, "Don't be frightened by them, you are not bound to the darkness."

As curses fly, Sirius pulls Harry and I behind a rock. Why are we cowering when we should be out there helping the others? I shouldn't even be here. I should be out with the Death Eaters. I think about making a run for it, but Sirius' hand over mine keeps me rooted to the spot.

"Now, you two listen to me. Take the others and get out of here."

"What?" Harry questions Sirius' words.

"No, I'm staying," I answer. He cannot control me, no one can.

"Me too," adds Harry.

Sirius sighs, "You've both done beautifully. Now, let me take it from here."

"Black!" That is Lucius, more curses fly over head. I want to fight.

Harry looks over the rock, pointing his wand at Mr. Malfoy, "_Expelliarmus_!"

"Good one James," Sirius says, standing too. Perfect. One less member we have to deal with the better.

I pull out my wand prepared to do what they said I would but Belletrix beats me to it. Standing a little ways off she raises her wand, "_Avada Kadavera!"_

Sirius stops moving, his entire body going limp before it is sucked into the empty arch way. Nothing could have prepared me for the moment this thing…the killing of Sirius, actually took place. I feel like half of my soul has been ripped from me. I went to live with Sirius in my third year of Hogwarts. He taught me so much. Now he's just gone. I cannot move. I know Harry is screaming but I don't hear it. The only words I hear are Harry's last.

"How can you not even care? He's your father!" he yells.

After hearing these words there is no going back for me. I hate them, all of them, the half – bloods, traitors, Mudbloods. All from a simply ill thought out comment. It's there fault things like this happen.

Turning to Harry I know I have a look of pure evil written all over my face,

"No -" I begin to roll up my sleeve reveling my Dark Mark for Harry, Lupin, Ron, Hermione and Tonks to see – "actually he's not. Have a nice summer."

With that I walk away, blocking out the sounds of al but the feet that pursue Belletrix and I. Harry Potter's foot falls, his rage fills me as I penetrate his mind.

"I killed Sirius Black!" Belletrix sings over and over as we head towards the fire places in the main hall.

"_Crucio!" _yells Harry, causing Belletrix to fall to the tile floor.

Time to make my presence in Harry's head known, "You never where very good at Occlumency Harry –" I circle him, ravishing in his squirming – "besides you're much to compassionate to kill her."

"Shut up!" hollers Harry, grabbing at his head as if that would get my voice out.

How stupid is he? Anyone can penetrate the brain of one who is weak. My father has done it many times over the last fourteen years of Potters life. I will carry on what he has done and worked so hard to attain along side him. How pleasurable that will prove to be.

"Make me," I taunt.

Before I am able to cause further frustration and anguish Voldemort arrives. He nods to me and I return it with a small bow. We say nothing to each other for fear of others hearing. Harry drops his wand as Dumbledore arrives. The old fool what does he think he is going to accomplish by coming here?

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom. The Auror's are on their way," Dumbledore says.

Voldemort turns his snake like eyes on Dumbledore, "By which time my child and I shall be gone and you dead."

Without a fight I allow Belletrix to pull me towards the green colored flames. As they envelope me I draw yet another heart for Harry to see. My only hope is that he will live through this one. I've got business with him.

**Author's Note: Alright very last chapter in the fifth year. Hope you liked it. Do you want me to go on with the sixth year? If so comment. **


	30. Note

**Alright so quite a few people have asked me to do the sixth year. I have started on in and put the first chapter up on Fanfiction. This new story is called Those Wicked Deeds. **


End file.
